The Sacrifice Aftermath
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Damon was never bitten by Tyler? Can Stefan help Elena through the loss of John and Jenna? Will Klaus find a way to turn Stefan into the Ripper and make him leave town? Read this story to find out.
1. Impossible Choice

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! So this is the first chapter to my new story. Tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Parts of this story are taken from Season 2 episode 21 "The Sun Also Rises" I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>It was the world's more impossible choice. The Love of your life or your Aunt who put her whole life on hold to take you in when your parents died. That was the choice Elena was forced to make. Evil vampire Klaus was forcing her to choose who to kill in the sacrifice.<p>

"So, who is it going to be, Elena? Your loving boyfriend or your favorite little Aunt?"

"No!" Elena said strongly.

"Come now, we don't have time to waste. You must choose, otherwise I'll do it for you."

"I'm not picking."

"Klaus, this was not part of our deal!" Stefan said. "You want me, you have me, let Jenna go."

"Stefan, no." Elena said.

"Ah, so you'd rather I take your Aunt?"

"No, leave Jenna alone."

"So you want me to use Stefan?"

"No! I don't want you to use any of them. This was never part of our deal. I did everything that you said. I didn't turn myself into a vampire, I didn't run, please just let both of them go."

"You know I need a vampire, who shall I use instead?"

Katherine! She betrayed you once, don't you want revenge?"

"Not really, Katherine, is quite fun to be around, I enjoy her company very much."

"Just stop touring her and make the switch." Stefan growled.

"I'll make the switch once Elena agrees to it, unless of course she'd rather spare your life and kill Jenna."

"No!"

"All righty then, she has made her choice. You get into the ring of fire."

"No….stop it! Please don't make me choose." Elena begged.

"Oh don't worry," Klaus smirked. "There really is no choice."

With that he staked Stefan with his arm pinned behind his back and snapped his neck knocking him out.

Elena gasped. "No, Stefan! No"

Klaus just smiled. "Whenever your're ready Greta."

The fire around Jenna vanished.

"Your turn." Klaus smirked.

"No, Jenna, no!"

Jenna looked to Elena, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

In a flash Jenna was over by Greta and bit into her neck. She was only stopped when Klaus staked her. She fell onto the floor and looked to Elena. She looked scared to death.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." She whimpered, just hoping she'd do it.

Then Klaus staked her and killed her. Elena started to cry. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No!"

While Klaus was busy doing his thing Elena noticed Stefan started to wake up. He looked at Jenna then to Elena. "I'm so sorry." He whispered

"Shhh," she whispered putting her finger to her lips. "Are they going to kill him?"

He nodded and them watched as Klaus walked over to them. He tried to get up up but the stake in his back was weaken him so he couldn't.

"It's time." Klaus smiled.

The fire around Elena finally vanished. Elena felt like running. He didn't keep his part of the deal so why should she?"

She looked to Stefan and sighed. If she left, he might kill Stefan. She stood up and went over to the altar. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear a small thank you. She just cursed at him and then…it happen. His teeth sunk into her neck and she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker until finally everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again she looked around gasping. She saw Damon. He asked her how she felt. She waited for moment, she waited for some kind of burning, or some urge to drink from Jeremy but there was none.<p>

"I feel fine." She answered.

Everyone around her sighed in relief.

"Where is Jenna?" she asked.

She knew but a part of still had to ask. Damon just looked at her and she sighed. She nodded letting him know she understood what he was saying. She suddenly heard a rustle of leaves from outside. She looked up and saw John laying there on the ground.

"John!" she gasped.

She tried to get up but Damon and Jeremy held her back.

"Elena, stop, it's ok there is nothing you can do. He's gone." Jeremy said.

"What happen?" she choked out.

"Bonnie did a spell, it bonded his life source with yours but in return he had to die." Damon answered.

"So, I not not only lost Jenna but now John too? Why does everyone I love have to keep dying?"

She turned away from everyone and buried her face in the cushion.

"Elena…" Damon said. He touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I want, Stefan." She answered.

Damon sighed. "He'll be here soon. Just hang on."

He turned to Jeremy, "Let's give her some time alone."

Jeremy just sighed and nodded. He and Damon left the room.

* * *

><p>As he closed the door he heard Elena start to cry.<p>

"Where is, Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

"Making sure Klaus stays gone forever." Damon answered.

Jeremy sighed. "He better die, if he doesn't I'll stake him myself."

Damon laughed. "Me and you both, but right now, we need to get Stefan here so he can help Elena."

"Is it safe to call?"

Stefan turned his phone off right before he left. So, the only way he turned it back on was if he was finished with Klaus. So I could call and see but he might not answer."

"Try, Elena needs him."

Damon nodded and grabbed his phone. He called Stefan happy when he picked up.

"Stefan? What happen? Is Klaus dead?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back. How is Elena?"

"She watched her aunt get turned into a vampire then get staked, she comes back to find her only other parents is also dead…..she's doing great, Stefan." Damon answered.

"John is dead too? What happen?"

"Long story short he sacrificed his life to keep Elena human."

Stefan sighed. He was thankful for that fact. He knew she never wanted to be a vampire so he was glad they had been able to stop it. He just wished she didn't have to lose the only parents she had left.

"How is she really, Damon?"

"Closed off, she's hiding from everyone mentally and won't speak to us. She's asking for you."

"Bonnie and I aren't far we will be there real soon."

"Ok see you soon "

"Bye"

Damon hung up and sighed. "He's close."

"Good, Elena needs him now more than ever."

Damon nodded agreeing with him. He was the only one who could help her through this entire mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short but it's just a small taste of what's to come. Just remember, Damon was never bitten by Tyler in this story so there will have different events. Tell me what you think, should I continue? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	2. The Funeral

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain and thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Parts of this chapter are taken from Season 2 episode 21 I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>After what felt like a life time Stefan and Bonnie walked into the house. Neither of them looked happy.<p>

Stefan heard Elena crying in the other room and sighed. He looked to Damon. "You were right, I was wrong, we never should have trusted Elijah."

Before Damon could speak Stefan went into the other room. His none beating heart broke when he saw Elena just crying into the cushion.

"Elena, Baby," he went over to her and knelt down in front of her. He put his hand on her knee. "Elena, Baby, please, talk to me. Tell me what I can do?"

Elena looked up at him, her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. "Is he dead?" she asked.

Stefan sighed. "Elena…."

"Stefan, is Klaus dead?" she asked again.

Stefan sighed and looked down. Then he looked back up at her. "No, Elijah betrayed us. At the last second Elijah choice to save Klaus."

Elena just shook her head. "I bet Damon is happy. He got to be right."

"No, Baby, he isn't. He hates what happen just like the rest of us."

"It's just not fair!" Elena screamed.

She turned back around and buried her face in the cushion crying. Stefan sighed and stood up. He lifted her into his arms and she quickly buried her face into his shoulder. He sat down and held her close her arms . He rubbed her back and whispered softly in her ear, words of comfort. Elena cried out all her pain and anger.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the funeral. Stefan knew Elena would rather do it sooner rather than later. He was waiting for her downstairs as she got dressed upstairs. Damon walked into the room.<p>

"Are we all set?" Stefan asked him.

Damon nodded softly. "Yeah. Plenty of room in the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?

Stefan just sighed. "She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Jeremy is up there now, but I don't think we can do much."

Damon sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Elijah, I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Damon, now is not the time for you to brag about being right. Elena needs us…both of us."

Jeremy came downstairs and into the room.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"She's trying to be brave, but I can see it. She's really scared."

Stefan sighed. "Does she need anything?"

"She just asked for me to send you up."

Without questions Stefan super sped up the stairs and into Elena's room. She was sitting on the bench by her window reading John's letter to her.

"Elena…"

She looked to him and then back to the letter. She shook her head. "We were finally getting to a good place. We were finally starting to get along."

"I know, Baby, I'm sorry."

He went over and knelt down beside her. He gently rubbed her knee.

She took his hand from her knee and just held it. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered softly, so softly no human would have been able to hear it

"I'll be with you the entire time. I'll stay by your side until you tell me its ok for me to let you go."

She nodded softly.

He kissed her forehead. "What did John say?"

She handed it to him and let him read it.

_Elena,_

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child.__I failed in that task and because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things, for me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine.__It's for that child that I give you my ring.I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this.__Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. _

_John_

Stefan looked up from the letter. "That was very nice. How do you feel about it?"

Elena just shrugged.

Stefan knew better than the press the issue. So he changed the subject. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. They both stood up and locked hands. They went downstairs and everyone left the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, and Elena, all entered the cemetery and went over to the Gilbert plot. Elena had four roses in her hands. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath she slowly walked away from Stefan and put a rose on Jenna's grave and John's grave. She was forcing back the tears and forcing herself not to cry….not yet.<p>

She went over to her parent's grave and knelt down in front of it. She put the last two roses down, again forcing herself not to cry, forcing herself to stay strong. She stood up and looked at Damon. He smiled reassuringly at her and walked away.

After that, the walls broke down she was having a harder time holding back the tears. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. She turned and went over to Stefan and buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her softly.

She nodded.

"Ok, head back to the car with the other. I'll grab Damon and be right behind you."

Elena nodded but Stefan could tell by her grip that she reluctant to do so. He gave her one last kiss and went over to Damon. "We're going to head back to the house."

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us."

Damon turned to look at him. No, that's where you're wrong little brother. Elena doesn't need me, if she needed 'all' of us, she would have asked for 'all' of us before we left the house. She would have asked for 'all' of us after she woke up again. Elena doesn't need me, as far as she's concerned, I'm the idiot who fed her his blood and which caused her to lose another member of her family. She doesn't need me, Stefan; she needs you and only you."

With that Damon walked away. Stefan sighed and followed after him, he couldn't leave without Damon. Elena needed them both….didn't she?

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for Stefan to convince Damon to go home with him and by the time Stefan got back to the Gilbert household, everyone else had already gotten there. But he didn't mind, he knew Elena would be ok with Bonnie and Jeremy. Stefan walked into the living room to check on her. His worry grew worse when he didn't see her in there. Last he checked she was talking to her friend Bonnie and her brother Jeremy but now she was just gone. He went over to Bonnie.<p>

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

"She was here a minute ago. She said she'd be right back but didn't say where she was going." Bonnie answered.

"Did she seem ok when she left?"

"She seemed like she was holding herself to together the best she could."

Stefan sighed. "Ok, thanks."

He walked out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He sighed when he saw Elena sitting on his bed crying into her hands. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up from her hands. When she saw it was Stefan she pulled away from him quickly wiping her eyes dry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Elena, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be I'm fine."

"Says the girl who was just sitting alone crying into her hands."

"That was nothing…I'm fine."

"Elena you don't seem fine. Please talk to me."

"I have to be strong for Jeremy. I need to be there for him. I'm all he has left."

"Bonnie is taking care of Jeremy for now. Let me take care of you. You don't have to be strong in front of me. Elena please. Just talk to me."

"I can't, Stefan, and that's the problem. No matter how badly I want to talk to you, no matter how much I want to tell you, I can't."

"Why? You never used to keep stuff from me. Why is now so different?"

"Because there are two other people who will hear my every word and I don't want them to know."

Stefan sighed. She did need all her friends to help her through this but right now she only needed him.

"SO don't say anything, write it."

He went over to her secret hiding spot that only he knew about and grabbed her journal. He brought it over to her and put it on her lap.

"Don't say anything, just write it all down. When you're done, if you want me to read it I will, but if not you get your feelings out in a healthy way."

Elena sighed and took the pen. She started to flip through the pages. She came across a recent entry about Elijah; she stopped to read over it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I pulled the stake from Elijah today, Damon and Stefan are going to kill me but I don't know what else to do. Bonnie almost died last night and I couldn't handle losing someone else I love. I've already lost so much. Elijah promised me he could help us kill Klaus and keep me alive. I trust him. Damon doesn't, and I know deep down Stefan doesn't, but I do. I don't know why but I do, I trust Elijah and I know he won't betray me….._

Elena suddenly was overcome with anger. She growled and threw her journal across the room. "I HATE YOU ELIJAH! I HATE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! BECAUSE OF YOU MY FAMILY IS DEAD AND I HAVE NO WAY TO GET JUSTICE! I HATE YOU ELIJAH! I HATE YOU!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Elena started to cry. Stefan just let her cry and rubbed her back. He couldn't bring back the dead but he could be her shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

* * *

><p>After about an hour Elena pulled back. "I feel like an idiot Stefan." She said.<p>

"Why?" he asked wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You and Damon told me not to trust Elijah, you told me I shouldn't put my faith in him, you all warned me he was going to double cross us and he did. Now Jenna is dead and Klaus is still alive! Jenna wasn't even the one supposed to be sacrificed. She was never supposed to be involved in any of this."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You tried to save her. You offered yourself up to get killed just so she didn't have to die. You were willing to risk your own life to save Jenna's. There was nothing else you could have done. Risking your life to save Jenna was the bravest and most noble thing you've ever done for me and I'm so happy to have someone as wonderful as you in my life."

"I just wish it would have worked."

"I don't…well I mean I wish you both could have lived."

"I know what you mean."

Elena sighed and buried her face in Stefan's chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Do you feel a little better?"

She nodded. "A little, it felt good getting that off my chest. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime." He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

She nodded. "But, will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

He pulled her into his side as she wrapped her arms around his ribs and held her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively. They walked like that down the stairs and into the living room where the others were.

"No, it's true, it was the first time we were all ever under one roof and we didn't want to rip each other's heads off." Jeremy laughed.

The others laughed. Damon noticed Elena and looked up. "Elena…."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I was just telling them about your 10th birthday. DO you remember, Jenna and John were both there and they didn't fight once?"

Elena nodded. "Mom had called them both before my party and told them to behave or else she'd never allow them near us again."

Jeremy nodded. "It was so funny watching them pretend to get along because you could see how much they really didn't like each other."

"The second they stepped out the door, when it was all over they were back to fighting…" Elena mumbled and trailed off.

Stefan hugged her tighter. He pressed a kiss to her head. "Shhh, you're all right." A small, just barely above a whisper, whimper escaped her lips, Stefan hugged her even tighter. The funeral was over but now was the hard part…getting through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? Will Stefan be able to help Elena through this? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Breaking Point

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Parts of this chapter are taken from Season 2 Episode 22 I DO NOT OWN IT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone went home Stefan took Elena upstairs to her room. He knew they were in for a rough night full of nightmares and restlessness. They both laid down and Elena cuddled into his side clinging to him tightly. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "Shhh you're safe, I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep."<p>

"I know once I close my eyes I'll be back there and I'll have to relive it all over again." She said softly.

Stefan sighed. "Just try and think happy thoughts. Don't think about it."

"Can you just makes me forget, Stefan, please, can you just make me forget everything."

"Elena, Baby, I'd make you forget, but someday, somehow you'll remember what happen and it's going to hurt you so much more than it does now. I can't do that to you."

Elena sighed. "Can we go to your house?"

"Why?"

"I don't like it here."

"Elena, Angel, this is your home. You're supposed to feel safe and comfortable here."

"There is a very empty bedroom down the hall, Stefan. A bedroom that shouldn't be empty right now."

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry."

"Please, can we go to your house?"

"Elena, trust me, you're safer here. At my house any vampire can walk right through the front door. Jeremy still owns this house; he can still keep vampires out."

"But you gave me your house, remember, I locked Damon out, we both teased him."

Stefan chuckled. "Yes, I remember that. But, Baby, you died, technically you don't own it anymore. I'm sorry, but you're safer here."

Elena shook her head as her eyes filled up with tears and slipped down her cheeks. "I don't feel safe here; I don't feel safe anywhere and I won't, not until Klaus is dead!"

Elena started to cry. Stefan sighed. He sat up and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to his chest as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair as he rocked her back and forth. His heart broke. All he ever wanted was for her to feel safe and now because of Klaus she didn't and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she felt safe again.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes her tears stopped. She sniffed softly. "I take that back."<p>

"What?" he asked still rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"I do feel safe somewhere."

"Where is that?"

"Right here, in your arms. I feel the safest and most comfortable right here."

"Good, then here is where you will remain." He tightened his arms around her and laid down keep her wrapped in his arms. He kissed her head. "Close your eyes, you're safe now. Try and get some sleep."

Elena tried to fight it but with him stroking her hair and rubbing her back she couldn't anymore. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

Luckily because she was safe in his arms all night she didn't have any nightmares and she slept the entire night without waking up once.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up, and saw a note on the spot where Stefan was supposed to be.<p>

"I hope I'm back before you wake up, but in case I'm not, please don't get upset. I just had to go hunt. I'll be back by lunch. I promise. I love you..."

Elena sighed and smiled. It was easier to put on a brace face when Stefan wasn't around. She got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When she got out she got dressed. Then she went to check on Jeremy, he was sound asleep. She smiled softly and closed his door. Then taking a deep breath she walked slowly over to Jenna's room. She stood by the door but didn't go in. The bed was perfectly made and un slept in. Elena was expecting to see Jenna come up the stairs dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, and she'd tease her about spending the night with Ric again. A million bricks knocked her off her feet when she realized….that wasn't going to happen. She forced back tears and closed the door walking out.

"That'll get easier..." A voice said.

She looked up startled to see Damon.

"But you know that."

She sighed. "What do you want?" she asked softly.

"I want to apologize..."

"Damon…" she sighed.

Did he really think she wanted to talk about this right now? Him feeding her his blood was the reason she had no parents left. She needed to get through John's death before being able to forgive him.

"Please…Elena feeding you my blood….I was wrong. "

"Yes, you were." Elena nodded.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…I need it."

She sighed. "And I need time, a lot of time; Damon because of you John is dead, just as we were finally starting to get to a good place you had to do something stupid and now I lost the only two parents I have left. It's going to take a lot of time before I can forgive you. I'm sorry but I just…I need time."

"You wouldn't need as much time if you actually tried to get through what happen."

"Excuse me?"

"I hear you with Stefan; you don't actually talk about what happen. I can understand, you just want to forget about it so you can move on right?"

She nodded softly.

"I can help you do that."

Nervously she took a step back and clutched the vervain necklace around her neck. Damon chuckled. "I'm not going to compel you Elena."

"Then how else can you help me forget?"

"I can't, only time can make you forget that, but I can help you cope with this faster."

"How?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Elena sighed. "Do I have to leave the house?"

"Yes."

"I can't, Jeremy is still sleeping and I want to be here when he wakes up."

"It won't take long, I promise."

Elena sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to remember a time when Damon had been nice to her and remember a time when she did trust him. Her mind flashed back to after she found out about Katherine and what she looked like. Damon had really been good to her and didn't compel her even when he could have. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Ok, but please don't make it long."

"Then we're going to have to run…"

"Wait…run…Damon…"

Before she could speak Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back and took off running vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Damon finally stopped and let Elena go. She grabbed her head as the room spun. "Whoa!"<p>

"You get used to it." He said.

When she was finally steady again she looked around and gasped. It looked very different in the light but she could still picture it at night, and being surrounded by the flames, Jenna being surrounded by the flames….he had taken her to the quarry…back to where the sacrifice had happen. Back to where Jenna had been killed. She suddenly felt like a weight was being pressed to her chest and she couldn't breathe. Her heart started to beat so fast Elena could have sworn it was popping out of her chest. Her breathing increased as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"No…no….Jen-Jenna!" she gasped out. "Jenna!"

Tears filled her eyes as the memories flashed to her head like her own personal horror film on repeat. She started to cry at the same time she was trying to take gasps for air. "JENNA…JENNA!" she screamed.

Damon got down by her side. "Elena fight this! Fight through those memoires and win! You can do it!"

"NO! JENNA! NO! NO! NO!" she screamed. She couldn't even hear Damon or register that she was with him. In her mind, she was back at the sacrifice. "KALUS STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE NO! JENNA! JENNA!"

She was hyperventilating now as tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook un controllably.

Damon sighed. This is had been a bad idea. He went over to Elena and knelt down in front of her. "Come on; let's get you out of here." He reached out to take her but she screamed and tried to fight him away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! KLAUS NO! HELP! HELP! STEFAN HELP!" she screamed.

"DAOMN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a voice yelled.

Damon growled. "Of course, St. Stefan to the rescue. She's fine, I'm helping."

"FINE? FINE! DAMON LOOK AT HER THAT IS NOT FINE AND IT'S NOT HELPING HER EITHER!" Stefan yelled.

He rushed over to Elena and knelt in front of her.

"Don't bother, I already tried." Damon said.

"Elena, Baby, it's me, it's Stefan. Everything is ok, you're safe, it's all just a flashback, you're safe and you're ok. Klaus isn't here. You're safe." He cooed.

He didn't even try to touch her; he knew she'd get scared.

"Stef-Stefan…" she choked out.

"I'm right here, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

He could tell the flashback was starting to fade and she was coming back to him.

"Can I hold you?" he asked.

"Please."

Stefan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest and rubbed her back rocking her back and forth as he whispered soothing words into her ear. She cried into his shoulder and clung onto his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. Stefan looked to Damon and glared. He got up and walked away from them. Stefan carefully stood up but kept Elena in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her breathing returned to normal and her crying had calmed to just sniffles. But she was still shaking. As Stefan walked closer to Damon Elena whimpered and clung to him tighter.

Stefan looked to Damon and whispered under his breath "You just lost any chance of her ever forgiving you, you've also lost any trust she had in you."

He walked off back into the woods. He kissed her head gently. "Please don't run home." She whimpered. "It makes me dizzy."

"Ok, Angel, no running. I promise."

He slowly started for the long walk home. He just hoped Damon didn't push her further into her shell, because if he did Elena would never get past what he just put her through, and he'd never be able to help her.

* * *

><p>He walked through the front door just as Bonnie and Jeremy were walking out.<p>

"Hey, where are you two going?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie is taking me out for the day; she says I need to get out of the house." Jeremy explained.

"She is right, you should. Have fun."

"What's wrong with Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon, tried to help her and…."

"And ended up making it worse?

Stefan nodded.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "He really needs to stop doing that."

Stefan chuckled. "Try telling him that…not to his face."

Bonnie and Jeremy laughed. "Don't worry, we won't. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just shaken up. Damon took her back to the quarry."

"The where?" Jeremy asked.

"It's where the sacrifice took place. It's where Jenna died." Bonnie explained.

"Why would Damon take her there? That would be like taking her back to the bridge that mom and dad died on. She hasn't been back there since."

"Don't tell my brother that. He just tries too hard to help sometimes, and it makes it worse."

"No kidding, do you want us to stay?" Bonnie asked.

"No, you two go on and have some fun. I'll take care of Elena."

They both nodded and Bonnie walked out the door. Stefan chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her, Jeremy. You can trust me."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. He walked out the front door too. Stefan went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Home sweet home." Stefan said.

Elena made no response.

"Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head. She turned her head to look at him. "I won't be able to keep any food down right now. All those flashbacks made me sick."

Stefan nodded and kissed her head. "What about a piece of toast, that's easy on your stomach."

"No, I just want to cuddle."

"I think I can do that." He kissed her head and held her tighter to his chest. He remembered her saying that she felt the safest in his arms and that's when she needed to feel right now, so he held her as tight as he could without causing her any pain.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Elena groaned. "I've got to go to the bathroom."<p>

Stefan chuckled. "Go, I'll make us some lunch."

Elena got up and went upstairs. Once she finished her business in the bathroom she was about to go back downstairs when her eyes got sight of Jenna's bedroom. She slowly went over to the door and opened it. She normally couldn't go inside it, but now she did. She stepped inside the bedroom. She looked around and sighed. Because of Klaus this room would now and forever remain empty. She'd never be able to tease Jenna about Ric or ask her the mushy details of their dates. Jenna would never make her laugh, or protect her from the bad dreams. Elena would never see her smile again or hear her laugh. Jenna was just gone. All thanks to Klaus, she should have run, she should have turned herself into a vampire, but she didn't because Klaus would kill the people she loved, funny enough, she did everything he asked of her and yet he still kill Jenna. He was not a man of his word, neither was Elijah. Neither of them were and they were both the reason she lost Jenna.

Suddenly anger surged through her like never before and she went crazy. She threw everything on the dressers to the floor, ripped all the sheets, pillows and blankets off the bed onto the floor. She went into the closet and grabbed all Jenna's clothes and threw them all over the floor. She grabbed the curtains hanging on her windows and pulled those down breaking the rod in the process. Shrieks of anger left her mouth as she grabbed a small mirror off the wall and smashed it to the ground as hard as she could. She dropped down to her knees crying hysterically not even noticing she dropped into a piece of glass. As she looked down she saw blood from her knees. She lifted her knee and saw a small piece of glass. She picked it up and looked at it, then to her knee….why didn't she feel it? She closed her hand around the glass and squeezed it as hard as she could. It was like her hand had gone numb….she didn't feel anything, not even the blood dropping from her hands.

"Elena!"

She turned her head to the door and saw Stefan standing there in shock.

"I can't feel it." She cried. "Why can't I feel it?"

Stefan went over to her and held his breath, she was bleeding a lot, and if he dared to lose control he'd never forgive himself. He grabbed the other end of the glass. "Elena, let it go, it's ok, just let go."

"It doesn't hurt, Stefan why doesn't it hurt?"

"Baby, we don't want it to hurt, let go." He said.

If he just pulled he could end up slicing her hand opened.

"No, why can't I feel anything, why?" she cried.

"Elena, Baby, please you have to let go."

"But it doesn't hurt!"

"I know, I know, but….but it's hurting me. Please, you've got to let go, it hurts me."

Elena dropped the glass and just continued to cry. Stefan lifted her up and took her into the bathroom. He quickly and carefully helped her clean her hands and her knee before covering them with a bandage.

"Why didn't I feel anything, Stefan? Why didn't that glass hurt me?" she cried.

"Oh Elena, you're so numb from your Aunt's death. It's perfectly normally. You'll be able to feel again I promise. It's just going to take time."

"No, it doesn't make sense, because everything else hurts so much, I'm in so much pain and yet when I cut myself on a piece of glass I don't feel anything! What's the matter with me?"

"Elena, listen to me, nothing is wrong with you. You're in shock. You'll get better, I promise. Everything is going to be ok."

Elena just shook her head and cried. Stefan sighed and pulled her into his arms. She cried into him and clung tightly to his shirt. Most people after losing someone had their moment where they just break down and cry, they cry for hours until they finally feel better, well…this was Elena's moment; Stefan's none beating heart broke for her. There was nothing he could do about it. That killed him inside. At this moment, Stefan honestly didn't know if Elena was ever going to recover from this loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will Elena ever recover from what Damon did to her? Will he ever be able to make things right? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. A Day of Fun and Laughter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Part of this chapter are taken from season 2 episode 22 I DO NOT OWN IT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bonnie and Jeremy came home. Elena had fallen asleep.<p>

"Come on, Jer, we should go together. It will be fun." Bonnie.

"It's going to be a bunch for girls there. It's a girl movie. Why should I go?" Jeremy whined.

"There will be other guys there. Other boyfriends, come on Jeremy, please!" Bonnie begged.

"No, I'm not going!"

Stefan laughed and walked over to the doorway. "What's going on?"

"There is movie showing down by the Grill tomorrow night. I think we should all go. It could be a lot of fun, which we haven't had in a time. But, Jeremy, is being a boy and doesn't want to see the movie that's playing." Bonnie explained.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Gone with the Wind."

"Sounds fun, I agree we should all go. We need something you get us back into being happy again, at least for a day. We need a day to forget all the bad stuff and just have some fun." Stefan nodded.

"Great, you three go, I'll stay home." Jeremy said.

"No, if I have to go so do you. Plus, I wouldn't want to make Bonnie angry. She's a very powerful witch and can easily make you agreeable." Stefan said.

Jeremy sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go. Where is Elena?"

"I just put her to bed."

"Bed? It's not even 4:00 yet. Is she ok?"

"She's had a really rough day. She just needs her sleep. As much of it as possible without having nightmares."

Jeremy sighed. "She needs this movie night more than any of us."

Stefan nodded. "I know, that's why no matter what is takes, I'm going to get her there tomorrow."

Stefan just hoped he could stick to it. It would make them all feel better if they could just have a day of fun in their lives. A day with no worries or stress without the mention of Klaus or Elijah, or even the sacrifice, a day of pure fun and laughter….but was it possible?

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone headed to the outdoor movie early so they could get a good seat. Both Jeremy and Elena were reluctant to go but Bonnie and Stefan were able to convince them.<p>

They laid down a picnic blanket and the picnic basket.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Jeremy said.

"You need to get out of the house. You can't spend the rest of your life moping around in your bedroom." Bonnie said.

"She is right Jer, we've got to do this. Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore."

"A day like that isn't real, Elena, that's only in the movies. Especially not when you're surrounded by vampires and witches."

Elena shook her head. "It's not their fault, Jer. I'm the doppelganger, I'm the one Klaus has been after for over 100 years. If you're going to blame anyone blame me. I did this, I'm the reason Jenna and John are dead, I'm the reason mom and dad are dead, I'm the reason we've lost every single person we've ever cared about, all right? So leave Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline alone."

"Damon is the reason John is dead." Jeremy said. "Damon is also the reason Jenna was taken for the sacrifice."

"Look, we came out here to have some fun, let forget about the drama and focus on having some fun. Today we're nothing but a bunch of boring high school students. We're having a night out with friends and we're going to have fun." Stefan said. "No more talk about Damon, Klaus, Elijah, or the sacrifice. Only fun and laughter."

"And how are we going to do that?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan thought about it for a minute. Then he smirked. "Like this…"

He reached over and gave Elena's knee a squeeze. She squealed giggled pushing his hand away.

"Or like this…."

He knocked Elena onto her back and started to tickle her sides. She squealed and burst into giggles squirming around trying to get away.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena giggled.

"Nope, I'm having fun!" he teased.

"Hey, that does look like fun." Jeremy said.

He helped Stefan and started to tickle her stomach.

"No, Jeremy!" Elena squealed and laughed harder.

"Bonnie, Caroline…. Help!" Elena choked out.

"OK, ok…" Caroline said.

She went over to Elena and lifted her arms up over her head. "Ahhhhh! Caroline no!" she screamed and laughed even harder with she tickled her underarms.

"BONNIE HELP ME!" Elena gasped out.

Bonnie chuckled and said "Guys, she is human, she does need to breathe."

Caroline and Stefan stopped and chuckled. Jeremy tickled her another second longer before he stopped too.

Elena sat up panting.

"Now, whoever denies having fun today will be tickled." Stefan said.

"I'm having fun." Elena smiled.

"Me too." Caroline said.

"Me three." Bonnie nodded.

Everyone looked to Jeremy. He sighed. "All right, all right, I'm having fun as well."

Stefan smiled satisfied. The day was turning out to be fun after all. Maybe it was possible.

"So, how many times have you guys seen this movie?" Stefan asked.

"Just a few hundred." Caroline said. "Oh and I've read the books about a million and I still cry!"

"She's forced us to watch it at every sleep over we've ever had." Elena said. "I've read the book a few times but not a million."

"Would you guys believe me if I said I've only ever seen this movie once?"

"No way! You were alive when this came out! How could you have only seen it once?" Caroline squealed.

"I had no reason so see a romance movie. Lexi dragged me to the opening and forced me to sit through it with her. Then the whole way home I had to listen to gush over how hot the lead actor was."

"I never pictured Lexi as the girly girl type." Elena said.

"She wasn't, but every now and then she'd come across a guy she thought was so hot and I'd never hear the end of it." Stefan groaned.

"Was she ever like that with you?" Elena asked.

"Jealous?" Stefan teased tickling her sides.

She giggled and squired. "No! I'm not jealous."

"You are too!" Caroline teased.

"No, I'm not! Stop it!" she giggled.

Stefan chuckled and stopped. "In all seriousness, no, Lexi and I never had anything more than a friendship, like she told you; she was in love with someone else."

Elena nodded.

"Where is Lexi? You never told me what happen to her." Caroline said.

Stefan chuckled. "It's not a very happy story, Caroline. Plus we've had bigger problems to deal with."

"Yeah, well, since we're on the subject…."

Stefan sighed. "Long story short…..Damon killed her."

"Wow, such a nice brother you have." Caroline said.

Stefan chuckled. "Honestly, he did it because your mother was getting too close to finding out what we were so Lexi was killed to get her off our backs."

"Oh….such a nice brother you have."

Stefan laughed. "Anyway, no more mentions of Damon, all right. This is supposed to be fun."

"I am having fun." Caroline said.

"Yeah, me too." Elena said. "For the first time in a very long time, I actually feel….happy."

"That's a good thing. You're supposed to feel like that all the time." Stefan said.

Elena nodded. "I know, this might just be the start to that."

They smiled and shared a kiss.

Once the sun set the movie started and Elena and Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy cuddled up with each other as Caroline was so obsessed with the movie she didn't care that she was technically sitting alone.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Elena was almost falling asleep.<p>

"Look, like we should be heading home." Stefan said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm exhausted." Jeremy said. "Today was a great idea. It was fun to laugh again."

"Yeah, this was a good idea, Stefan." Bonnie said.

After the goodbyes Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy headed home.

* * *

><p>When they got to the house Damon was standing outside the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. "If you touch my sister I swear…"

"Jeremy," Stefan started warningly. "He's a million times stronger than you. Stop, right now."

"I don't care. He hurt Elena….again!"

"Jeremy, go inside, I'll be fine." Elena said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her." Stefan assured him.

Sighing Jeremy nodded and went inside.

"Why do you always show up late at night when I'm tired and ready for bed?" Elena asked.

"I honestly don't know. That's a good question. I guess, because most of the time, Stefan isn't with you so I get to talk to you alone."

"Well, if Stefan can't stay we have nothing to say to each other."

"He can stay, I know it's the only way you'll listen to me so, he can stay. Please, just hear me out."

Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry; I've been saying that a lot lately but I do mean it. I honestly didn't know bringing you to the quarry would upset you that much. Growing up, whenever something bad happen to, Stefan and I, are father would bring us back to wherever that bad thing happen and let us remember it and cry and scream and do whatever we had to, in order to move on from it. I thought by doing the same to you I was helping you. I really, truly, honestly, didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

Elena nodded. "I understand, and I forgive you for taking me back there. But I still need time before I can forgive you for forcing me to drink your blood. That's going to take me time. But I do forgive you, and I understand why you took me back there. Thank you for being brave enough to say you're sorry."

"I care about you, Elena, I hate hurting you."

Elena nodded. "I know, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very tried and just want to go to bed."

"Of course, good night, Elena."

In a flash Damon was gone. Elena sighed. She moaned softly and rested her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I'm tired." She muttered.

Stefan chuckled and kissed her head. He lifted her bridal style and ran her upstairs and into her room. In a flash she was cuddled up in her bed right next to Stefan. The one place she felt 100% safe. The day had ended up being a lot of fun. She had laughed with her friends again; it was something she hadn't been able to do in a really long time. It wore her out and she was sleeping within seconds.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jeremy peeked his head in.<p>

"Can we talk?" he asked Stefan.

"Sure, just keep your voice down, Elena is sleeping."

Jeremy nodded and walked inside. "I just noticed something; Elena's birthday is in a few weeks. She's going to be 18."

"That's great."

"No, not really, it's going to be her first birthday without mom and dad, or Jenna and John. It's going to be hard for her. Especially, because in our family, we always got together on birthdays. John, Jenna, Mom, Dad, me, and Elena, ever single birthday, this will the first since my parents died, and now she won't even have Jenna and John there. I'm worried, Stefan."

Stefan sighed. "I didn't even think about that. Well, we should plan something. Maybe a small house party just us and Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler...maybe Damon, just something small like tonight. She'll be surrounded by family and it might make it easier on her."

Jeremy nodded. "That's a great idea, Stefan. Thanks."

"No problem let me know if you need help setting up."

Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room. Stefan sighed and looked to Elena. He didn't want Jeremy to worry, but truth was….he was nervous too. Elena's birthday was going to be extremely hard without her parents or other family here with her. Stefan just hoped he was able to help her get through it without something going wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is the start of season 3 and Elena's birthday part. How will Elena handle it? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. An Actually Very Happy Birthday

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'M SO SORRY! I feel like it's been forever since I last updated and I'm soooo sorry! The only reason I have is because I hurt my shoulder really badly and so being on the computer was actually painful for me, so I had to wait a few weeks for it to heal before I could write again, but I'm back now and my shoulder has healed a lot, so I'll be writing more. Anyway, enough of my sob story, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>The few weeks went by fast, Elena had told Jeremy no party or presents or anything this year, which of course nobody listened to. Jeremy had gotten together with Caroline to make a huge epic party at the boarding house. Now to just get Elena there...<p>

She awoke the day of her birthday and sighed. She rolled onto her side and smiled at Stefan sleeping peacefully. Her cell phone beeped, singling a text message. She rolled onto her side and grabbed it from her night stand and opened it.

"Happy 18th birthday Elena!"

~Bonnie

Elena sighed and put the phone back. Yes, it was her birthday but it wasn't a happy one. She rolled back onto her side and cuddled into Stefan resting her head on his chest. If she had it her way, she and Stefan were going to spend the entire day in bed. She closed her eyes and the darkness took over once more.

* * *

><p>When she woke up again Stefan was gone. Before she could call out to him he walked in carrying a tray of her favorite breakfast food, French toast.<p>

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled.

She smiled back and sat up leaning against the head board. He set the tray over her legs and climbed in next to her. "I made your favorite, French Toast and a glass of chocolate milk."

"Thanks you, Stefan." She smiled as she took a bite of her food and moaned in pleasure Stefan smiled at her. It was quiet as they ate, Stefan didn't know if she should worry or not. What was she thinking about?

When she was finished she set the tray on the floor and laid back down pulling the covers over her head. Stefan lay down and pulled the covers over him.

"What are we doing under here?" he asked.

"I'm moping; I don't know what you're doing." She answered.

"Well if you're under here to mope, so am I."

"Stefan…"

"Elena, I don't care what you say; you're not spending today alone. If you don't want to party or see anyone…well that's your choice, but you are not allowed to lie in bed under the covers and mope alone."

Elena smiled softly. "Thanks, Stefan."

"Anything for you my Angel."

She smiled and cuddled into his side. Stefan kissed her hair and smiled. He never planned on letting her spent the entire day in bed, just until Damon sent him the text that the party was ready for her.

Until that moment, he'd enjoy cuddling with his girlfriend.

"Does this ever get easier, Stefan?"

"What?"

"Celebrating holidays without loved ones?"

Stefan sighed. "It's always going to be hard, and it's always going to be a part of your life, but after a while the pain starts to lessen and you learn how to enjoy the holidays and be happy. You learn…how to go on with your life."

"That sounds impossible."

"Maybe right now it does, but I promise you, you will get through this. I'm going to be right by your side helping you."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I believe you."

They heard Stefan's cell phone start to ring and sighed.

"Don't answer it." She begged.

"Let me just see who it is."

He grabbed it phone and saw it was a text from Damon. The party was ready; all it needed was the birthday girl. He sighed and set his phone down on the night stand. He removed to blankets from over Elena.

"It's a text from, Damon. Caroline and Jeremy have set up a small party for you over at the house."

"I thought you said I didn't have to party."

Stefan chuckled. "I said it was your choice, I never gave you permission not to go."

"Well I choose not to go."

"Elena, come on, it's your birthday."

"I don't care."

Stefan sighed. "Look, let's just go, say hi, have some cake, open presents, then we can come back here and mope under the blankets for the rest of the night?"

"You promise?"

Stefan nodded and held up three fingers. "Vampires honor."

She giggled and shook her head. "You're a dork."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do…" she sighed. "All right, fine, we can go. But only for a little while."

She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Stefan smiled. This was going to be one of the best parties Elena had ever been too…right?

After a few minutes, Elena was dressed and ready to go. It was quiet as they went to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Elena didn't move from the car.<p>

"Are you ready to go inside?" Stefan asked.

"No, not really."

He smiled softly. "I promise, we won't stay any longer than 2 hours."

"1 hour."

"All right, one hour."

"Stefan, promise you won't leave me alone?"

"I'll be by your side the entire time, I promise. But what are you so scared of? It's a just a small house party with us and your friends."

"Is that what Damon said?"

"Jeremy has been planning it for weeks, I'm sure that's all it is."

Elena smiled and nodded.

She un-clipped her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Stefan followed her and took her hand in his. He open the door and Elena was instantly shocked by how many people were just in the walk way. She smiled as a few people wished her a happy birthday. As she and Stefan walked to the living room her smiled faded.

If Elena didn't know any better she swear she was in the middle of a collage frat party. There were people everywhere and about half of them were either A. getting drunk, B. close to being drunk, or C. already drunk and still drinking. Two boys were holding another upside down as they cheered him on as he tried to drink beer. It was a mad house.

"This is not a small house party." She whispered.

Stefan gave her hand a squeeze. Caroline came over to them with the biggest grin on her face.

"Do you like?" she asked.

"Uh…."

"Never mind don't answer that."

"I thought, Jeremy, said a small house party?"

"He did, but I thought a few more people wouldn't hurt, it's all kids from school."

"A few more people? Caroline, the entire school is at this house, not just the ones from our grade, but the entire school." Stefan said.

Caroline shrugged. "So?"

Stefan sighed and pulled Elena in to his side. "Never mind. Where is, Jeremy?"

"With Matt and Bonnie…." Caroline said. "Matt's ignoring me."

"He'll come around, just give it time." Stefan said.

"I've given him time. He's taking too long!" Caroline pouted.

Stefan just shook his head "If you really care about him, you give him as much time as he needs."

"He already told me he didn't want to be with me, but he doesn't have to ignore me."

"Like I said, just give it time. I'm going to take Elena over to see Jeremy. We will see you around."

Stefan didn't wait for her to respond. They walked into another one of the many rooms and sat down with Jeremy and Bonnie and Matt.

"Hey, Guys." He greeted.

"Hey, happy birthday." Bonnie said as he hugged her gently.

"Happy birthday sis." Jeremy smiled hugging her next.

"I'd say, happy birthday but I can tell by the look on your face that you're anything but happy. So I'll just stick with hi."

Elena smiled softly and hugged him. "Thanks, guys."

"Sorry, this is so out of control. Caroline promised to keep it small." Jeremy said.

"It's ok, thanks for trying." Elena smiled at her brother.

"Even I tried, but it's impossible to stop Caroline." Matt said.

Elena giggled softly. "Yeah, no kidding. It's ok guys, really. This is ok, for me. Just hanging out with you."

"Good, it's your birthday and we refuse to allow you to pout any longer." Jeremy said.

"Who is pouting?" Elena smiled.

Everyone smiled and talked and laughed for a while. So far her birthday was turning out all right after all. But the night was far from over.

Stefan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I need to go talk to, Damon. Will you be ok here with the guys, or do you want me to stay?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine here, you go."

She was clingy before but she felt better now that she was with her friends.

Stefan kissed her head and got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>A little later Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt were hanging out, having fun, just talking and laughing. When Tiffany, a girl from their class, came over to them carrying a cup full of red wine, also very drunk.<p>

"Hey, Guys, great party huh? Oh Happy birthday Elena, must stink not having your family here on such a special day. I don't know if I could ever be happy again if that happen to me. " said Tiffany "Oh! I'm sorry! You must need a hug!"

She leaned forward to hug Elena and spilled red wine all over Elena's pure white dress.

"TIFFINY, NO!" Elena screamed.

Everyone heard her scream and turned to look, when they saw what happen they all started laughing.

Elena's eyes welled up with tears. She looked around at everyone pointing and laughing at her. She didn't even hear her friends trying to help her; the sound of the laughter was too loud. "This has been the worst birthday ever!"

She pulled away from her friends and ran, she ran passed Stefan and up the stairs, she ran into his bedroom and slammed the door, belly flopping onto the bed and soaking his pillow with her tears.

A second later there was a knock at the door. She heard it open. "Elena, Angel, can I come in?" Stefan asked.

She nodded her head and listened as he closed the door and went over to the bed. It dipped as he sat down and he started to rub her back.

"Shhhh, it's all right. I'm right here." He cooed. "Let me take you home."

"No, I can't face everyone at the party looking like this."

"Then, why don't you take a shower here, then I'll take you home?"

"I'm so humiliated, Stefan. This has been the worst birthday ever!"

"I'm so sorry, Angel. This was supposed to cheer you up. It was never supposed to get so far out of hand. I'm so sorry, Elena, I'm so, so, so, sorry."

She looked up at him and sniffed He smiled softly and wiped a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"No more tears, all right, Beautiful? You're too beautiful to be covered in tear stains."

She chuckled through her tears and nodded. "All right, I'm going to grab a shower, and then please, I just want to spend the day in bed cuddled with you."

"I'm all right with that."

She smiled softly and they shared a kiss. She climbed off the bed and went into his joint bathroom closing the door behind her. Stefan sighed. The door opened and Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie came in.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"She's hanging in there." Stefan answered

"I'm sorry; I should have listened to her."

"It's not your fault. She was just trying to cheer Elena up. If anyone, it's Caroline's fault for throwing this massive party." Stefan said.

Jeremy sighed. "This wasn't the day I had planned."

"This isn't the day any of us had planned, but between the four of us I'm sure we can make it happen." Matt said an idea already forming in his head.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan asked.

"Just keep Elena here as long as possible, Jeremy, Bonnie, and I will handle the rest."

"I'll do my best; I'll call when we're on our way home."

"Sounds good."

"What are you planning, Matt?" Jeremy asked.

"Just follow me and I'll explain on the way."

Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt left the room. Stefan sighed and sat down at his desk.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Elena came out of the shower.<p>

"You're normally faster than that. Is everything ok?" Stefan asked as he opened his arms.

She walked into his arms and sat down on his lap. "Yes, it just took me a few tries to get the smell of beer from my hair."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, you're hair smells really good." He pressed his nose to her neck sniffing her like a dog. "In fact, all of you smells really good."

She giggled and pushed him away. "Stop it, Stefan that tickles."

"Oh really? More the reason to do it then."

"No." she giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "SO, I was thinking we could go to the mall and do some shopping. I'll buy you anything you want."

"No, I just want to go home and cuddle."

"That's no fun, come on, I promise I'll buy you anything you want."

"Stefan, please. I'm not in the mood to shop, I'm not in the mood to party, and I'm not in the mood to do anything but cuddle in bed with you. Please!"

Stefan sighed. "All right, let's get you home."

Elena got up and headed out the door. Stefan sent a quick text to Matt and followed behind her. He just hoped this party went better than the previous one.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the house; Elena unlocked the door and went inside. Stefan could hear the others scrambling to finish. She he came up with plan B.<p>

"Uh… Elena….I think you're forgetting something." He said still outside.

She looked to him. "What?"

"I need to be invited inside."

"No, I did that already."

"Yeah, but…..it expired. Each vampire only has a certain amount of times he can enter a home before he needs to be re-invited."

Elena looked to him like he just grew a second head. "What?"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy but those are the rules."

"Um….ok….then yeah, come inside."

"Thank you."

He stepped inside and she turned to go upstairs. He knew they were finally ready for her.

"Hey, wait, um…are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, why?" She stopped on the first step and rested her hands on the banister.

"Well…I think you should eat something. You didn't eat at the party and I want to make sure you're fed so….come in the kitchen with me. I'll make your favorite."

"Stefan, I'm really not in the mood. Can we please just go up and cuddle?"

"Nope, come in the kitchen."

"Stefan!" she whined. "I don't want to eat!"

"Fine, you're loss."

With that he super sped into the kitchen. She sighed. He knew she'd follow him. She climbed down and went into the kitchen. All the lights were off and she became nervous.

"Stefan, if this is a prank it's not funny. Where are you?"

She flipped the switch on and….."SURPRISE!" Elena gasped and jumped back in shock. The kitchen had been decorated with balloons and banners. Jeremy was holding a cake with lit candles as Bonnie and Matt stood next to him. Stefan was behind them.

"What…what's going on?" she asked.

"This is what your birthday was supposed to be like." Jeremy said.

"Wait, so vampire's invites don't really expire?" Elena asked.

Stefan burst into laughter. "After all this, that's all you care about right now?"

She shrugged. "I'm confused."

Stefan laughed. "No, they don't expire. I had to stall for a bit longer."

"You knew about this?"

"Of course."

Elena smiled softly "You guys really are the best."

"We know." Jeremy teased.

Everyone laughed.

"So, let's get this party started, but first make a wish and blow out the candles." Matt said.

Elena went over to the cake. She closed her eyes and made a wish, then blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Now where are my presents?" She joked.

"Someone is greedy." Stefan teased poking her in the side making her squeal.

"Seriously, where are my presents?"

"This is your present Elena. We can't afford more than this." Matt said.

"So I have no present to open?" she pouted.

"No, sorry, Elena." Bonnie said.

Nobody said anything and watched as Elena's face fell.

"OH…well….that's ok. I mean, I'm grateful for this party. I shouldn't have expected gifts. I'm sorry, I'm selfish."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"What?"

They all moved aside to see a few gifts on the counter. "Gotcha!" they all laughed.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hate you all."

Everyone just laughed and laughed. When the laughter calmed down they all sat down and had some of the cake. They laughed and talked they entire time.

* * *

><p>After the cake they started with the presents. Jeremy went first. He handed Elena a small square jewelry box, wrapped in fancy paper.<p>

Elena opened the gift and opened the box. She gasped softly as tears filled her eyes. "Jeremy is this…"

"Mom's charm bracelet that Dad gave her on her wedding, with a new charm for every year they celebrated their anniversary? Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"But…but how?"

"Mom wanted you to have it when your turned 18. Jenna was planning to give it to you this year. She showed me where it was hidden."

"Thank you, Jeremy. This is the one of the best presents."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday."

They shared a hug. When they pulled away, Stefan handed her a small box. She opened it and smiled softly. "Do you and Jeremy plan ahead?"

Stefan laughed. "I didn't know what to get you, Jeremy told me what he was getting and I just….I don't know I figured it would be a good gift. I can return it."

"No, no, I love it, Stefan." Elena giggled. She lifted the small gold heart charm from the box.

"Also, it's a locket. So I put vervain inside it. Just in case something should happen to your necklace, you're always protected."

Elena smiled. "Thanks, Stefan I love it."

They shared a hug and passionate kiss on the lips.

"All right, my turn." Matt said.

Elena and Stefan pulled away. Matt handed her a wrapped box. She opened it and gasped with a smile on her face. It was a light blue, personally engraved, journal, with a matching light blue pen.

"Matt, this is soo wonderful, thank you." Elena smiled and hugged him. She pulled away and looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and handed her a small box.

Elena smiled as she opened the box, inside was two small diamond heart post earrings. "Bonnie, these are beautiful! I love them! Thank you, so much!"

She hugged Bonnie and pulled away.

"I saw you looking at them when we went shopping the other day, and I knew you'd love them."

"You guys are the best. Thank you for all my presents, I love all of them."

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" they all said at once.

"You know, what, guys, this actually turned out to be a very happy birthday after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Elena had a happy birthday after all, and Stefan was actually there to celebrate with her instead of a silent phone call like in the series :P Anyway, will Elena's happiness last, or will something happen to bring her back into her depression? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	6. Going Downhill

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>As wonderful of a day as it had been, that didn't stop the nightmares was haunting Elena. Every time she closed her eyes she was forced to relive not only the sacrifice but also John's death, and even worse, her parent's death. Since the sacrifice she hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep at a time, every time she even tried to sleep she'd wake up screaming. Normally Ric and Jeremy would be able to comfort her, so they never thought to worry about it. One night was going to change that.<p>

At the moment she was in the middle of a horrible nightmare, as she squirmed around in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Stop! Klaus, STOP! PLEASE! NO! NO! STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" Elena screamed on top of her lungs as she trashed and squirmed violently in bed. The blankets started to twist around her, restraining her, making her squirm, thrash, and scream even more violently.

Jeremy came rushing in with Ric behind him. They ran over to bed and started to shake her.

"Wake up, Elena wake up!" They both yelled.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEASE, KLAUS, STOP IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE, PLEASE! STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO! STEFAN! JEREMY! JENNA, JOHN! MOM! DAD! NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Elena begged as she cried breathlessly.

"ELANA, WAKE UP!" Jeremy said.

"We've got to call, Stefan, maybe he can do something." Ric said.

Jeremy only nodded. He continued to shake Elena and yell at her to wake up. Ric rushed from the room and called Stefan.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever Stefan arrived. He rushed into Elena's room and his heart broke at the sight of Elena so upset. She was still crying and screaming for help, but her voice had gone horse from screaming so much. Stefan didn't waste a second before running over to her and carefully untangling her from the blankets, Then he climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms. He pressed his lips to her head and started to whisper soft comforting words into her ear. Elena instantly started to calm down. She stopped screaming for help and stopped squirming. She still continued to cry. Stefan knew she had woken up, and was just now realizing it was all a nightmare.<p>

"Stefan!"

"Shh, shh, shh." He cooed. "I'm right here. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Where is he?" she cried out in a panic.

"Where is who, Angel?"

"Klaus, where is he? He's after us; he's going to kill us all."

"Klaus? Yeah…where is Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan sighed. "Nobody has seen or even heard of Klaus since the sacrifice. Damon's been on watch but so far we've got nothing. No signs or anything at all."

"HE'S ANGRY! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Elena screamed on top of her lungs hysterically.

"Baby, Baby, shhh, shhh." Stefan soothed rubbing her back as she turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest and clung tightly to his shirt. "Klaus got what he wanted. He believes you're dead. He has no reason to want you anymore. You are of no use to him all right, just settle down, Angel. You're safe I promise you. Klaus isn't going to hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's…It's you, Jeremy, Ric, Bonnie, Caroline….everyone I love! HE KILLED ALL OF YOU! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WERE KILLED! HE FORCED ME TO WATCH AS HE KILLED YOU ALL ONE BY ONE! I WAS FORCED TO WATCH AND LISTEN TO YOU ALL SCREAM FOR HELP AND I COULDN'T STOP IT! I COULDN'T STOP IT!"

"Elena, Angel, it was only a bad dream. Klaus is gone, all right? He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Elena just shook her head and cried into his chest, so hard she couldn't breathe, as she clung to him so tightly her nails made small holes in his shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Stefan gently pulled Elena from his arms and laid her down in bed, tucking her in.<p>

"How'd you know she was sleeping?" Jeremy asked.

"Her heat beat evened out," Stefan answered. "Plus, her grip loosened up, she stopped crying, and I just know her well enough to know when she's awake and when she's sleeping."

Jeremy chuckled. "My dad used to always be able to tell when we were sleeping or not. If he knew we were awake but pretending to be asleep he'd always wake us by tickling us. We used to pretend to be asleep just because we had some much fun with the punishment."

Stefan smiled.

"She was dreaming about that too, she was screaming out for them." Jeremy said looking down to the floor.

"She's ok now; I'll stay the rest of the night to keep an eye on her. You guys go back to bed. She'll be fine."

Jeremy sighed but nodded. He and Ric left the room. Stefan lay down and gently pulled Elena into his arms. She cuddled into him instantly and he smiled. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes letting the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. Stefan was still sleeping so she just smiled and cuddled closer to him. After the nightmare from last night the last thing she wanted was to get out of bed and face the day. She sighed. Klaus was still out there and until he was gone for good she knew for sure she'd never move on from the sacrifice, but in the words of Damon Salvatore, how does one go about killing an all out vamp-wolf? She sighed again. Elijah was supposed to kill him, Elijah, one guy who stuck to his word. Yeah, sure, he stuck to his word all right. It's because of him that Klaus is still alive, and she was the idiot for trusting him in the first place. Damon was right; she never should have trusted him. Maybe if she had trusted him….maybe Jenna and John would still be alive.<p>

"You know, I'm sure, there is something more interesting to stare at other than the wall."

She jumped started and turned to look at Stefan, who was now awake.

"I was just thinking."

"What of?"

"Klaus, Damon, Elijah, Jenna, John, the sacrifice…"

"All the un happy things in life. Well…" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her on to him so she was sitting on his stomach, making her squeal in shock. "You need to stop thinking of all the bad things and have some fun."

"I did that yesterday. Now today I get to spend in bed moping."

"Says who?"

"Say me, and I'm the boss."

Stefan chuckled. "Oh yeah, you're the boss?"

"Yep, so you better listen to me or there will be punishment."

"OH, I wouldn't want that. What kind of punishment?"

She giggled softly at him. "Well, first I'd pin you down, just like this, and then I'd lean in real close to your face." She leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "Then, I'd brush my lips just gently against yours." She whispered softly against his face. "Then, I would finish it off by…" she quickly rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom closing the door giggling like crazy. Stefan sat up and laughed. "You're going to get it, Miss. Gilbert."

She giggled and Stefan heard the shower turn on. He smiled softly and lay back down. He could already see Elena getting better. A few days ago she never would have teased him and ran like that. She wouldn't have even teased him. Life was really starting to get better.

A knock at the door was going to change everything. Damon walked in and he looked super angry.

"Oh no, Damon, what did you do this time?" Stefan sighed.

"Prepare yourself, little Brother, I have news and you aren't going to like it."

Stefan sighed. "I already don't like it, what's going on?"

"Klaus is back."

"What?" Stefan stood up in shock. "What do you mean back?"

"Well, he left town for a while, but now he is back."

"What for, Damon what aren't you tell me?"

Damon looked toward the bathroom and then to Stefan. "It's a really long story."

"Well where did you hear this?"

"Katherine."

"And you believe her?"

"When it comes to Klaus, yes."

Stefan sighed and nodded. He sat back down on the bed. "All right, tell me everything."

"Well, to start off with, Klaus knows Elena is alive and he's coming back for her."

"To kill her?"

"No, to take her away with him."

"What? Why?"

"Well….according to this old witch….Elena was only supposed to die so Klaus couldn't use her to create more hybrids like him. But as it turns out to make a hybrid, you don't need human blood to complete the transition. You need the blood of…."

Stefan sighed and finished his sentence "The blood of a doppelganger."

Damon nodded.

"SO Klaus is on his way here to kidnap Elena and…." He stopped when the shower turned off. He looked to Damon and spoke soft enough that only a vampire could hear. "…and take her away and use her as a human blood bag for her hybrids?"

Damon nodded.

Stefan sighed. "Just when things were starting to get better."

"Yeah, what are we going to do? You and I both know Elena isn't going to be happy with being babysat, and if Klaus gets near her, he'll threaten the people she loves and she'll go willingly with him. SO what's the plan?"

"The plan for what?" Elena asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped in her hair. She gasped "DAMON!" She quickly rushed back into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Why are you here?"

Damon laughed. "Oh come on, I've seen it all before."

"Not the point!"

"Damon, look, I need to talk to Elena, and I'm not keeping this from her, so please let us talk alone. I'll call you later." Stefan said softly again.

Damon sighed. He turned and in a flash he was gone.

"All right, Elena, he's gone."

Elena opened the door and peeked her head out before opening the door and walking out.

"What did Damon want?"

"Look, Elena, we need to talk, but you should get dressed first."

Elena sighed. "You know you just said the four most horrible words in the world."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but, it's true. It's about Klaus."

Elena turned white. "What about him?"

"Please, get dressed, I'll tell you everything then."

Elena shook her head. She sat down next to Stefan. "Please, I need to know. Is he coming back, or has he hurt someone?"

Stefan sighed. "He's been out of town since Jenna's death, but now he's on his way back. He knows you're alive and now…he wants you back."

"He's going to kill me?"

"No, worse…look, it's hard to explain but…Klaus wanted to break the curse so he could make more hybrids and everyone believed you had to be dead for that to happen. But as it turns out you need to be alive. The werewolf needs the blood of the doppelganger to complete the transition. Damon and I have reason to believe he's coming back to take you away and use you as a human blood bag for the hybrids."

Elena didn't speak. Neither of them did. None of them knew what to say, all they knew was that the world had come crashing down around them once again.

Without speaking Elena stood up and went over to her closet. She didn't touch her clothes, she just stood there. Stefan got up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple softly. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"You won't like it." She whispered.

"Please, just tell me. Don't shut me out."

Elena sighed. "If I give myself over to Klaus, if I just go willingly with him….everyone I love will stay alive."

"Elena, Klaus promised you the same thing before the sacrifice and even after you did everything he said he killed Jenna. He's not a man of his word and you can't trust him. If you give yourself over to him you'll be hurting your family worse than Klaus ever could."

"If I don't agree to go willingly, I'll have to live with the fear of Klaus coming and kidnapping me."

"It's ok to be scared. I'm scared too, but the best way to keep you safe is…"

"Is for you and Damon to babysit me so I'm never alone again?" she finished for him.

"It's the only way we can keep you safe. It was bad enough when he wanted you dead, now that he needs you alive; you're in even more danger."

"Well you can babysit me all you want, but I can't live my life in fear, Stefan. It's not who I am, I won't live like that."

"You won't have to. As long as Damon or I are with you when Klaus shows himself, we can live our lives as normally as possible. I promise."

She turned in his arms and gave him her best puppy dog pout. "So we can go to prank night tonight at school?"

Stefan chuckled. "Under one condition."

"Yes, you can come."

Stefan laughed. "If I didn't go neither would you, so that's not the condition. The condition is that you are not allowed to play any pranks on me. Understand?"

She giggled softly and nodded. "I understand. Plus I'll be safer if I go too. Anyone who doesn't go tonight has to face the wrath of Caroline tomorrow."

Stefan laughed. "All right, why don't you get dressed and I'll give Damon a call and tell him about tonight."

She nodded softly as Stefan left the room. She was so excited for tonight she couldn't wait. Little did either of them know it was about to be the worst night they had since the sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN oooo Klaus is back! Don't worry, Klaus will still try to turn Stefan into the ripper, will he take the deal is the question and will he be able to protect Elena? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Senior Prank Night Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 5 I DO NOT OWN IT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>She nodded softly as Stefan left the room. She was so excited for tonight she couldn't wait. Little did either of them know it was about to be the worst night they had since the sacrifice.<p>

Stefan returned and Elena was dressed again.

"I talked to, Damon. He's coming with us to prank night just to keep an extra eye out for you. He promises not to ruin any of your fun."

Elena giggled softly and nodded. "Well, honestly, I'm excited you're coming with me. You do realizes our anniversary is coming up right?"

"We met the first day of school last year. You and Bonnie were checking me out while I was registering."

Elena blushed. "We were not."

"You were too. Bonnie was talking about how hot I looked from behind." Stefan chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I did now I get tease you about it forever."

She whined and blushed harder. Stefan laughed.

They shared a hug and kissed passionately. Klaus had done a lot of damage the one thing he was not able to do was tear them apart. Elena just hoped he never got the chance to. She'd never survive losing Stefan too.

* * *

><p>That next night was Senior Prank Night at the school. Stefan didn't participate as much, as he just sat back and watched. But Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler, and many others were having tons of fun.<p>

They were in the process of setting up mouse traps on the floor in one of the classrooms when the light flipped on and the mouse traps went off like crazy. They were all surprised to see Matt.

"Come on!" Caroline whined. "Do you have any idea how long it took for us to set those up."

Matt chuckled. "If you guys wanted to kill me, I'm sure there is a better way to do it."

"You forgot about senior prank night?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly."

"How could you forget? We've been planning this since freshmen year!" Caroline whined again.

"Yeah Matt, if I'm doing this then you're doing this." Elena said.

"I'm actually surprised any of you are doing this."

"Caroline is forcing us too." Bonnie said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We're about to be seniors and these are the memoires that will stay with us forever and…."

Elena cut her off and continued in a mock type voice "…and if we don't create these memories now, what's the point of it all?"

"Go ahead, make fun. I don't care."

"You're all lame. I've got two more classes to prank." Tyler said and rushed from the room carrying two more bags.

Elena started to leave too.

"Hey," Bonnie started. "Where are you going?"

She smiled and said "To superglue Alaric's desk shut."

"Not without me." Stefan said appearing by her side in a flash. She jumped startled, but smiled at Stefan. They locked hands and left the room.

"Having fun?" Stefan asked.

"Tons."

"Good."

He kissed her head and they turned the corner and bumped right into none other than Klaus. Elena gasped and Stefan pulled her behind him.

"There's my girl." He said sweetly. "You're supposed to be dead, aren't you?"

"Touch her and you will be." Stefan growled.

"Oh, go on and try dear, Stefan. You'll be dead before you can lay a finger on me. Now, I won't harm either of you as long as you follow me and don't make scene, deal?"

"Deal." Elena said, coming out from behind, Stefan.

They followed him to the class room where all their friends were, they went inside. Elena also saw a blond girl holding Tyler.

"Good, you're all here." Klaus said. "Now we can get started."

"Started on what, Klaus?" Stefan asked moving Elena behind him. "What do you want?"

Klaus grabbed Tyler and moved to the center of the room where everyone could see him.

"Here is the deal, whenever I tried to turn a werewolf into a vampire they died. Your job Bonnie is to figure out why. I have a theory but I need to figure out if it's true."

He bit his wrist and shoved it into Tyler's mouth and then snapped his neck. Everyone gasped.

"Now all we have to do is wait. Bonnie, you can help speed up the process by getting your witchy books and helping find the cure."

"I'll help you." Matt said.

"Me too." Caroline nodded.

"I'll go with to make sure they don't try anything." Rebecca said.

The four of them left the room leaving, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Klaus.

"This could be fun."

"You touch; Elena and you'll be dead." Stefan growled.

"You don't have to worry about that, just yet. She may be the only way I get my hybrids. If it's true, I need her alive. If not…well in the mean time I have ways to make you suffer."

Stefan growled at him.

Klaus smirked at Elena. He grabbed her by the arm and stared into her eyes. "I want you to go and make out with Damon."

"NO!" Elena cried as she pulled away. "Please!"

Klaus growled. He ripped the necklace from around her neck. "Now, go make out with Damon."

Again, Elena struggled. Klaus growled.

"It's in her system, Klaus. She puts it in everything she eats and drinks." Stefan lied for her.

"No, I can smell it." Klaus said.

He looked to her wrist where she was wearing her mother's charm bracelet.

"No, please." Elena whispered.

Klaus ripped it from her wrist.

"Klaus, no, please, I beg you. It belonged to my mom, it's all I have left of her, please, Klaus, please."

"This ugly thing belonged to your mother? Well in that case."

He tore the bracelet in two like paper. Elena gasped as tears filled her eyes. "No!"

"Now…." He grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and shook her roughly "GO MAKE OUT WITH DAMON AND REMEMBER DOING IT!" He yelled in her face, while compelling her.

Like a zombie Elena walked over to Damon and pressed him up against the wall and started to make out with him passionately. He kissed her right back, not even trying to stop her. Stefan growled knowing the only way to stop them was to stop Elena and that would injure her.

He was forced to watch as the love of his life made out with his brother and what hurt worse was the guilt Elena was going to feel when she realized what happen.

Klaus grabbed her roughly and pulled her away. "Enough!"

The compulsion was broken and Elena looked around confused. She looked to Damon who had one of those 'I just got lucky' smiles. Then she looked to Stefan who looked so hurt and betrayed. She suddenly remembered kissing, Damon.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "Stefan I….I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Stefan said calmly.

"Why did you make me do that?" Elena whimpered to Klaus.

"Because I enjoyed watching, Stefan get angry."

"I really hate you." Elena cried. She always promised to never give Klaus the satisfaction of hurting her or seeing her cry but she felt too awful right now to hold them back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the guilt overwhelmed her. She looked back to Stefan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Stefan, please, I'm so sorry. Please still love me."

Stefan was by her side in the flash. "I do, Angel. I still love you. I promise."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Elena cried.

Stefan grabbed her and pulled her into him arms letting her cry into his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed her hair whispered loving words of comfort to her. He looked to Klaus and if looks could kill Klaus would already be dead and buried. "You sick, twisted, freak!" he growled dangerously. "As if killing her Aunt wasn't enough now you want to torture her."

"I'm just entertaining myself to pass the time." Klaus smiled. "Once Tyler awakes I'll be able to test my theory, until then, we get to have some fun."

Stefan felt Elena grip him tighter in fear. He rubbed her back but shared a worried look with Damon. Neither of them had ideas on what to do.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Klaus mocked. "Must make you angry, I'd be angry if my brother stole the girl I loved."

"I didn't steal anything. Elena chose me. Katherine chose us both that was her choice to make. Elena isn't like that." Stefan growled.

"OH come now, Stefan, you know you got together with Elena just to make Damon angry, just to get back at him for taking Katherine."

"I no longer have feelings for Katherine. If Damon wants her, fine, he can have her. But he's going to get his heart broken."

"I don't want, Katherine! I want Elena!" Damon shouted.

"Then go get her, in fact. I dare you." Klaus said.

He looked Damon in the eyes and compelled him. "Go feed on Elena, I know you want to."

"Damon no!" Stefan growled.

He moved Elena behind him and growled dangerously.

Damon walked over to Stefan and pushed him out of the way like a feather and grabbed Elena and pinned her against the wall. Elena struggled and tried to push him away but he was too strong. Klaus grabbed Stefan and held him back.

Damon bit into Elena's neck and Elena cried out in pain.

"Damon, stop, please, you don't have to do this, stop it, please, Damon you're hurting me."

He continued to drink and drink from Elena draining her body of blood.

Klaus let Stefan go and ripped Damon away from her. "Enough, you're going to kill her."

He bit into his wrist and shoved it forcefully into Elena's mouth. She struggled but she couldn't stop it. He removed his wrist and she choked on some of the blood.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled kneeling down by her side and rubbing her back to comfort her. "Just leave her alone!"

"Ah but that's no fun."

Finally, Tyler decided to wake up. He looked around confused. "What happen to me?"

"Ah, Tyler you're awake. Nice of you to join us."

"What did you do to me?"

"Well that depends, I either killed you, or turned you into a vampire hybrid."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get to control when you change, you no longer are forced to change under a full moon. You can turn whenever you want."

"Wait, so I never have to turn into a wolf unless I want to?"

"That's right."

"Tell me what to do; I want to be a hybrid."

Klaus smirked and grabbed Elena from Stefan, once again.

"No, Klaus, please." She begged.

He grabbed her wrist and bit into it. "Drink, the blood of the doppelganger."

He looked to Elena. "I'm sorry."

"Tyler, please, don't." Elena begged.

He took her wrist and put it into his mouth drinking her blood. Just then Bonnie and the others came rushing in.

"TYLER NO!" Caroline yelled. But it was too late.

He spit out some of the blood and fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"NO! TYLER!" Caroline screamed. She tried to run to him but Rebecca held her back.

Tyler twisted around on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. He grabbed his head, screaming louder. Suddenly he looked up his eyes were golden brown but he had fangs now and he growled out loudly.

Klaus smirked. "This is a good sign."

"Rebecca, release the girl. Let her be with her love while she can."

Rebecca let her go and she ran and dropped next to Tyler.

Klaus turned to Stefan and Elena. "All right, Stefan, you've got two choices. I'm going to take Elena, and I'm going to build my army of hybrids. Now, I know you have a strong love for this girl and I'm in a good mood so I'll let you come with us, under one condition."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"You become the vampire you were meant to be."

"No…" Stefan whispered to himself.

"Yes, you become the ripper."

"No." Stefan growled. "I will never be that again."

"Fine, then I guess, it's just me and Elena. "

"NO!" Stefan screamed.

He charged at Klaus, but before he could do anything else, Klaus grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"NO, STEFAN NO!" Elena screamed as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Matt and Bonnie stood there powerless to stop him. Elena struggled and squirmed in his arms. "Let me go!"

Klaus gave her pressure point a pinch and knocked her out. In a flash he was gone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around but had no idea where she was. "Where am I?" she asked weakly.<p>

A nurse smiled nicely at her. "You're in the hospital. But don't worry everything is going to be fine. I'm just taking your blood for your friend, Klaus. It's very important to him."

"What?"

Elena looked and noticed that she was being drained of blood and it was going right into a blood bag. She gasped. "No." she said an tried to stop the nurse of sedating her. "Stop, please don't." She was weak but she continued to try and fight the nurse off and scream the best she could. "Let me go, please, stop!" It was too late and she felt the darkness take over once more.

She awoke again a few minutes, later, still really groggy and half asleep, but she saw Stefan standing there removing all the wires from her. "Stefan…" she whispered.

"I'm here, you're safe now. Shhhh." He cooed.

"Klaus…."

"Damon is taking care of that, don't worry. Come on, let's get you home."

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the hospital. Elena laid her head in his shoulder and just relaxed letting herself fall back to sleep. She was safe now, she could rest feeling safer.

She woke up again when she felt the warmth of Stefan's arm leave. She whimpered softly and opened her eyes.

"Shhh," Stefan cooed. He stroked her hair. She looked around and saw she was in the living room at the boarding house.

"Stefan…" Elena whimpered raising her weak arms out to him.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, I'm here, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Just get some rest, you're safe now. It's all over."

"Where is Klaus?" she whimpered again.

"He left town, he took your blood and he left. You're safe, I promise you. Just close your eyes and get some rest."

"Please don't leave me, Stefan. Please." She begged desperately.

"Shhh, Angel, shhh I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here."

He gently lifted her back up and sat down. He let her lay her head on a pillow, on his lap as he covered her with a blanket and stroked her hair, and rubbed her back. Elena, still being weak, and under sedation fell asleep quickly.

Stefan sighed as she watched her. Tonight was a living nightmare, and he honestly didn't know if she was ever going to get through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Yes, I know Klaus gave up all too quickly but all he really cared about was Elena. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. 1 Year Anniversary Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE 6 I DO NOT OWN IT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain who also helped me write parts of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up the next morning she was alone in her own bed. She could faintly remember Stefan taking her home and telling Jeremy to watch her because he had something very important to take care of, she still had no idea what it was but she didn't really care. Today was a big day. It was hers and Stefan's one year anniversary. They had met on the first day of school last year. So much had happened to try and break them up and they were stronger than ever. That was a reason to celebrate.<p>

Smiling she quickly jumped out of bed and got in the shower... She couldn't wait to get to school to see, Stefan. She was so excited about it that she didn't even think about last night or the horrible things Klaus has done to her. She was purely happy.

She arrived at school to see Caroline putting up a flyer for the bonfire.

"The bonfire is tonight?"

Caroline turned to look at her and nodded.

"I forgot all about it."

"You can't miss it, you have to go!" she whined. It's our first spirit squad event and it sets the bar for the whole year

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena chuckled.

Caroline let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you. It's just that..."

She was cut off my Tyler walking over and pressing his lips to hers. Elena felt a little awkward in that moment but then noticed something red on his shirt. It couldn't be…could it? "Is that blood?"

"Oh my Gosh!" Caroline gasped.

Both girls pushed him into the bathroom. Elena checked all the stalls to be sure they were empty as Caroline lectured Tyler. Once she was sure it was safe to leave she handed Tyler a paper towel to clean off with and walked out. Just as she did she bumped into none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Well, well, well" he teased. "This seems familiar. Let me guess Jeremy is inside and you just lectured him on drugs?"

Elena giggled. "Actually, Tyler and the lecture is about not wearing blood to school."

"What? Elena, I was kidding."

"I know…I wasn't."

Stefan looked confused. "You've lost me."

"Tyler got blood on his shirt and forgot to change before he came to school."

"Oh, gotcha….well I guess it doesn't matter what the reason you, you're still going to boy's room." He teased.

She blushed and giggled. "If I hadn't we never would have ran into each other."

"That's a good point. Happy Anniversary." He smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"So where is my present?" she asked sweetly.

"Who says you get a present?" he teased.

"I got you something."

"Oh really? What did you get me?"

"Nope, if you don't tell I don't tell."

"Oh yeah? I know how to get the answers out of you."

Elena just smiled. "You won't get anything out of me."

"Maybe I can't, but my good friend Mr. Tickle Monster sure can."

"Stefan no!" she squealed.

She took off running down the halls as Stefan chased after her at a human pace. He could easily catch her and tickle her till she told him, but this was more fun. They both laughed as they ran.

Elena made a quick turn into their history class room and sat in her seat. Alaric was there and giving her strange looks. She giggled. "Stefan is chasing me. If he catches me he'll tickle me."

Alaric chuckled. "Young love, I miss it."

Elena smiled as Stefan reached the classroom. Elena squealed. Just then the bell rang and the other students started to pile in. "Saved by the bell." She whispered so only Stefan would hear her.

He chuckled. He went over to her and whispered in her ear "This isn't over, just wait till we're alone."

He winked at her and sat in his seat. She smiled at his playful threat. He'd never hurt her and she knew that. Whatever he did to her she would secretly enjoy anyway.

Alaric started the class throwing her from her thoughts.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... Native Americans."

Before he could say more, Rebekah walked into the classroom. "What about the Vikings?"

She takes a seat in the front, causing Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie to look at her in shock.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked nicely.

Rebekah smiled nicely and answered "My name's Rebekah. I'm new here and history's my favorite subject."

Everyone was in shock. They had all assumed she was with Klaus. What did this mean for Elena and Stefan?"

Elena turned white and tensed. All the memories from the past night returned. Stefan grabbed her hand under the desk and gave it a squeeze. Rebekah being here now was going to make school much more complicated.

* * *

><p>After class Stefan and Elena waited for everyone else to clear out before they could safely leave without running into Rebekah.<p>

As they went into the hall Stefan took out his phone. "Ten missed calls from Damon, how much you want to bet it's about Rebekah."

"Call him." Was all Elena said.

Stefan rubbed her back as he dialed his brother.

"Damon, you're never going to guess who just showed up here…Yes it's her…What? Damon why on earth would you do that…" Stefan sighed. "…Ok, all right, I'll be home tonight. Just promise me, Damon that you won't do anything stupid that will get you killed or that will anger Rebekah…Just remember anything you do to anger Rebekah can put Elena in danger, so just be smart for once…goodbye."

Stefan sighed once more and hung up. "Well, this day just keeps getting worse, not only is Rebekah starting school here she's also living at the boarding house because Klaus left her here."

Elena sighed and looked to the floor. She mumbled something Stefan didn't understand. He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "It's going to be ok."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. But today is meant to be a happy fun day and I won't let Rebekah ruin it. Now I want to see a smile."

Elena shook her head. "I kissed Damon."

"What?"

"At prank night." She mumbled.

"Oh, Baby, that was compulsion, that wasn't you."

"I still did it."

"I don't care, as long as you don't have any feelings toward, Damon. I don't care. The only reason I'd care is because you're beating yourself up over it. Elena, Baby, you didn't willingly kiss Damon. You were under compulsion."

She dropped her gaze to the floor and mumbled again, "I'm just as bad as Katherine."

"No, Elena, look at me."

"I am Katherine…."

"Elena, look at me."

"No."

"Baby, please, look at me, please."

Elena lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You are NOT Katherine, you are Elena Gilbert and you're a much better person than she ever was. You care more about others than she does, she has no guilt over what she did, you have more guilt then you can handle. Do you understand me, you are not Katherine, and nobody compelled her to date me and Damon at the same time. She did that on her own; you kissed Damon because you were compelled. Honestly, Baby, I don't think you understand how powerful compulsion is, especially when you're human."

Elena's eyes just dropped back to the floor.

"No, no, no, hey, look at me." Stefan said. When she looked back up at him he continued. "You have no control when you're being compelled. Most of the time you have no idea it's even happening. The second Klaus stole your mother's bracelet you were out of control. You kissing Damon was out of your control. It's going to take time for you to realizes that but I promise you, you are not Katherine, you are nothing like her and I love you 100% more than I ever loved her."

Elena smiled softly and nodded. "I love you too, Stefan."

They kissed passionately and headed to their next class.

* * *

><p>After school Stefan and Elena walked outside. Stefan smirked and handed her a blindfold. Elena sighed.<p>

"Stefan…"

"Elena, it's our anniversary. I am going to make sure you have fun, now either you take this or I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you that way."

Elena smiled softly. "Ok, put it on."

Stefan smiled and put it over her eyes.

After a few minutes they arrived and Stefan removed the blindfold. Elena gasped. They were back at the cemetery where they had met after school the first day. Only there was a picnic blanket on the floor set up with food and drinks and electronically lit candles.

"Stefan this is beautiful."

"Remember coming here after we met at school?"

Elena nodded and giggled. "I said all the wrong things and made a fool of myself. "

"I think you were very cute."

Elena blushed, making Stefan chuckle.

"So that was Damon that was making the fog and the birds?"

Stefan chuckled again. "Yeah, he was trying to scare you; thankfully she scared you right into my arms."

Elena smiled.

They sat down on the blanket and ate, talked, and laughed.

"So, are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "I promised, Caroline I'd be there."

"Well then, I guess I have to go too."

"No, I can go by myself and all the cute boys will hit on me and maybe even want to kiss me and since I don't have a handsome boyfriend on my side to protect me, they'll believe they have a change with me."

Stefan smirked and gently pushed her onto her back and got on top of her. "You better take that back."

"And what will you do if I don't? Bite me?' she teased.

"Oh no, I'll do much, much worse." He growled playfully.

"What's worse?"

He moved his hands to her sides and slowly dragged his fingers down her sides. She squealed knowing what he was talking about.

"I take it back." She squealed.

Stefan chuckled and moved his hands. "Good girl." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, she kissed back and soon they were making out.

Elena pulled away panting. "Stefan, we have to stop, if someone comes to visit a loved one they'll get an eye full and be scarred for life."

Stefan chuckled. "You're right. That was getting a bit…"

"Yeah."

They sat up.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"For what?"

"This, forcing me to have fun even though I was ready to go home a mope around my room."

Stefan chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you did have fun. Look, having Rebekah at school with us and even at my house is going to be difficult but it won't change anything. That is a promise. I also promise that she won't hurt you."

Elena nodded. "I know, I believe you. I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Elena."

They kissed on the lips and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and having a good time.

* * *

><p>Later that night they arrived together at the Bonfire. Everyone from school was there, Rebekah and Damon included.<p>

Both Elena and Stefan got a cup filled with…well whatever was being served. Elena took a sip and scrunched her face up in disgust. Stefan chuckled. "Not good huh?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He chuckled again. "Wait here, I'll try to find you some water."

Once Stefan was gone she quickly took a bottle of water from her pure, and poured the cup of beer into the grass and refilled it with water and hid it back in her purse. Stefan came back a few seconds later.

"Sorry, no water, we can go if you want."

"No, that's ok, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Really?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, it's really good."

"Hmmm, all right, well if you love it so much let's see who can finish their drink first and I promise I'll go human speed."

"You're on." She smirked.

They both started to drink and Elena finished first. She just smirked at him.

"Well, I'm impressed." Stefan said. "Too bad it wasn't beer."

"What, that was beer."

Stefan laughed. "Elena, I'm a vampire. I can smell water in the cup and your purse and the beer in the bush behind you."

She whined. "It's not fair, I never get to trick to."

Stefan laughed. "Elena you should know, trying to trick a vampire does have some very….ticklish consequences."

Elena's eyes went wide. She squealed and took off in a run. Stefan chuckled and took off human spend after her.

She laughed as he chased after her.

"Help!" she screamed in giggles, "Some old man is trying to get me."

"Old man? You're just asking to be tickled aren't you?" he growled and picked up the pace a bit.

She continued to giggle. Damon heard her screaming for help but also heard the giggles and knew she was in no real danger.

"Help! Someone help! The old guy is getting closer."

"That's it!" Stefan sped up and grabbed her around the waist spinning her around. She squealed and giggled hysterically. He chuckled and set her back on her feet. One hand tightened around her while the other went to her stomach. "Now, who were you calling old?"

"You." She giggled.

"Ok, but you asked for this." Stefan said.

Elena screamed and laughed squirming as Stefan started to tickle her stomach, but it didn't last long because suddenly Stefan was pulled away and Elena was knocked into a nearby tree.

"Leave her alone!" Tyler growled.

"Wait, Tyler? What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Protecting Klaus's human blood bag. He told me to keep an eye on you when he left and I obeyed him because I owe him my entire life, he gave me such a gift." Tyler answered as he shoved Stefan against the tree keeping his arm against Stefan's neck, pinning him.

Elena looked at him confused. Before she could stop him Tyler stuck a giant piece of wood into Stefan's stomach.

"No! Stefan!" she screamed.

She instantly had a flashback of Klaus staking his during the sacrifice. "NO! STEFAN! NO!" she screamed.

"Don't touch the blood bag." Tyler ordered Stefan. He looked to Elena and said "Stay away from him."

In a flash Tyler was gone. Elena quickly ran to Stefan and pulled the stake out as she groaned in pain.

"Shhh, its out, it's ok now, shhh." Elena cooed. She waited for the wound to heal but it wasn't happening.

"Elena, blood." Stefan gasped out weakly.

Elena gasped. Because he was still on animal blood he wasn't healing as fast as he should. Tears filled her eyes when she realized another scary fact. "There was vervain in my breakfast and lunch today, Stefan; I can't give you my blood."

"Damon…get…Damon."

Elena nodded and kissed his head. "I promise, hang on."

She stood up and took off in a run. "DAMON!" she screamed on top of her lungs. "DAMON, HELP ME! DAMON!" She was literally shrieking as loud as her lungs would allow.

Finally she crashed into a body but before she could reach the ground the other person caught her. She looked and saw it was Damon. She started to cry. She spoke a mile a minute and Damon didn't hear one word she just said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Elena, Elena, calm down. Calm down." He said. "Tell me what happen, calmly."

Elena did her best to tell him what happen, hoping he'd have a way to help her and Stefan.

**(A/N This part was written by Elena Rain)**

"Stefan… Staked…. Tyler… Help!" She took off running back to Stefan hoping Damon was behind her.

Damon was confused. Why would Stefan stake Tyler? Tyler was on their side. Of course Damon caught on to Stefan's scent and knew that in her panic she said it wrong. He used his speed and beat her there. He saw his brother lying on the floor with blood pooling from his chest.

"Stefan…" he groaned. "Gotta have them bunnies don't you?"

Stefan coughed and looked up at his brother. "Always coming to save me huh?"

"Forever and Always… " Damon sighed. "You need blood. A lot of it… Looks like he hit an artery." Damon pulled off his jacket and pressed it into Stefan's chest causing him to scream. "You owe me a new jacket."

Stefan laughed and then coughed. "Elena…?"

"She should be here any second…" Damon kept his jacket pressed against Stefan's chest to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing to him?" Elena asked as she arrived.

"Stopping the bleeding Elena. If we move him while he is bleeding it will be a lot worse."

Elena just looked at Stefan but spoke to Damon. "Tell me what to do."

"Get out of my way... and meet me at the house." With that Damon had picked Stefan up and sped out of the woods and back home.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan were in the basement and Damon trying to help Stefan but he wasn't helping.<p>

"No human…"

"Seriously Stef. If you don't drink this you're going to die. The bunnies aren't strong enough to help you. You're losing too much blood."

"No..."

"Look. Not even if all the bunnies in the forest came in and grouped together to help you, it still wouldn't be enough and not nearly as powerful. Don't be an idiot and drink."

Stefan shook his head.

Damon shrugged. "Fine. Die. I don't care. I'll have Elena all to myself."

"Damon!" Stefan growled as he grabbed a bag of blood.

"Atta boy Stef." Damon watched him carefully and only gave him enough to heal. He didn't want to be the one responsible for turning him crazy. "That's enough…" Damon growled as Stefan bit into another bag. "No. You're done."

Stefan was about to growl something back to Damon but he spoke first.

"Elena is here. Clean yourself up."

Stefan sighed and walked from the room. "Thank you." He spoke without turning back. He knew Damon heard him.

* * *

><p>"Why would Tyler hurt Stefan?"<p>

"That's what I would like to know." Damon sighed. They had gone upstairs to meet Elena and after a few minutes of hugging and cuddling they were now on the couch.

"I don't get it…" Stefan sighed. "I had always been nice to Tyler."

Damon sighed. "Look. He didn't do it on his free will obviously…" Damon snapped his fingers. "The bond. His bond with Klaus."

"What?" Elena and Stefan asked at the same time.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Since Klaus made him, he feels loyal and the need to obey, protect and serve every command Klaus gives… sometimes even if it's something Tyler doesn't want to do, he would still do because Klaus told him to and Klaus is always right."

"That's crazy."

"Yes Elena… but its true and right now Tyler is still bonded to Klaus and it won't stop until Klaus dies… and that isn't happening anytime soon."

Elena looked at Stefan and then back to Damon. "What do we do?"

"Well, we can vervain him and lock him in the basement…"

"Klaus or Tyler?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"Tyler."

"Not funny Damon." Elena glared.

"Who says I was trying to be funny?"

"Damon."

He sighed. "I know Elena. I know. We can teach him the ways of Stefan here and they can go kill bambi together."

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan who wrapped his arms around her. She was honestly scared and his joking never helped these serious situations.

"We can't do anything Elena." Damon growled. He took a deep breath and sighed. "That's the problem. We can't do anything, the only thing we can do is kill Klaus and we can't do that because he is an original and will kick our butts."

Elena giggled as she pictured Klaus, literally kicking Damon in the butt.

"What on earth is so funny?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I don't know about you but when I imagine Klaus actually kicking your butt…with his foot… just made me laugh."

Stefan laughed too.

Damon sighed. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Elena called.

Damon turned.

"Thank you…"

"Whatever…" Damon walked away but spoke back. "I'll figure out a plan."

**(A/N the ending is mine)**

As he left Elena sighed "Rebekah and a sired Tyler all at school…so far this senior year is turning out to be a total nightmare."

Stefan sighed with her not knowing how to answer. He just pulled her into his arms and held her. She was right, with Rebekah and now Tyler being sired everything just got a whole lot more complicated. How would they survive this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN what's going to happy now? Will Tyler try again and kill Stefan? Will Rebekah become a problems for Elena and Stefan? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Lexi Returns

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Am I the only one who was squealing through tonight's episode? I couldn't stop lol! After this episode I have real hope that Stelena will be together again, we've just got to keep the faith and keep believing. It will happen! I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

* * *

><p>The next day, Elena went through her day…almost like she had after her parents died. She went through her day ignoring most of her friends and showing little to no emotion at all. Anytime Stefan had attempted to make her smile or even get close to her Tyler would show up and make him stop.<p>

Finally school was over, now she could go home and cuddle with Stefan without Tyler showing up every second.

She met Stefan outside of the school. Her mouth dropped open and she tensed and froze when she saw a blond with him, not just any blond but Lexi, the same Lexi that was Stefan's oldest friends, the same Lexi that was supposed to be dead.

She backed up a bit. "Ste-Stefan, wha-what's going on?" she asked.

"Elena, it's ok. Trust me I was scared too. But I promise I see her too. She's really here, this is real." Stefan said slowly going over to her.

"Bu-but ho-how?"

"I don't know, but she says she knows how to destroy Klaus, but we need to go to your house so we can talk privately." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded. She didn't know how this was possible but she trusted Stefan and if he said everything was ok she believed him.

* * *

><p>They went back to her house and Elena invited Lexi inside and they all settled down at the kitchen table. Lexi spoke the entire time telling them how to kill Klaus.<p>

"So, let me see if I got this right? There is a vampire, who is even older than Klaus, and it's Klaus's step father, but he wants Klaus dead. He's the only one who has the weapon to kill Klaus, and that only weapon is a stake created from the white oak tree that was burned to ground?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Lexi nodded.

"Ok, well that's all great but how do we get in contact with this Michael guy?" Elena asked.

"That's where I come in. Michael and I are actually really good friends. When I was first turned he really helped me learn the ropes and how to survive. We've been in touch since...well until I died. Now, I can't call him but I'm going to give you his information, it might not work anymore but it's all I've got."

"Wait you're not leaving all ready?" Stefan asked.

Lexi laughed. "No, but I just wanted to get all that out before my time was up."

"Well…now what?" Elena asked.

"Now we call him." Stefan said, "Hopefully he'll agree to a plan"

Elena only nodded. She knew in the end she wouldn't be allowed help in any of these plans and that angered her slightly.

Stefan dialed the number Lexi gave him and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Stefan Salvatore. I got your number from a very good friend of mine named Lexi Branson."

"Yes, I know of who you speak. What can I do for you Mr. Salvatore?"

"I happen to know the whereabouts of a hybrid named Klaus…or maybe you know him as Niklaus."

"You know where Klaus is?" his voice turned deep and he growled.

"Yes, but I will only tell you if you agree to help but, by getting rid of all the other vampires in your family. Take them out of my home and away from the people I love."

"The only one I know of that is living is my daughter Rebekah."

"Yes, she is here too. If I tell you where Klaus is, I need your word that you will take her with you away from my town and never return?"

"You've got yourself a deal. Tell me where is Klaus?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"I'm on my way there now. Where shall I find you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"My house, it's an old boarding house in the back of the woods."

"All right. I will be there soon. Mr. Salvatore if Lexi is not with you when I arrive the deal is off and I shall not only kill you but everyone you love."

Elena gasped. Stefan pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here." Lexi spoke up. "Michael, it's me. I'm here. Don't worry; Stefan is a good friend of mine. He's very honorable and you can trust him."

"Very well, I look forward to meeting with both."

The line went dead and Elena whimpered. Stefan hugged her tighter. "Lexi, he could take days to get here. How long do you have here?"

"I don't know." Lexi whispered.

"If you're not here when Michael gets here he's going to kill Stefan." Elena whimpered.

"Which is why you're going to stay." A voice said.

Elena let out a small scream.

Everyone turned and Stefan pulled Elena protectively behind him. They all relaxed when they realized it was Bonnie's Grandma.

"What do you mean she can stay?" Stefan asked.

"Lexi isn't the only ghost who came back tonight. A lot of other ghost came back and Bonnie was able to send them back with your necklace. However after discussing it with a few others we've agreed that you should stay, Lexi. At least until Klaus is dead."

"Can't she stay forever?" Stefan begged.

"It depends. But only time will tell. Until then, Lexi you are able to live as you once did. But, know that only a select few will be able to see you."

"I understand, thank you."

In a flash Bonnie's grandma was gone. They three of them cheered and shared a hug.

"Now we just wait for Michael to get here. Once he's here, we can find a way to kill Klaus once and for all." Stefan said.

Elena once again just nodded. A small part of her was scared of trusting Michael, what if he betrayed them like Elijah and Klaus had? Would she really lose Stefan just like she had lost some many other people?

"It's going to be ok, Elena. You can trust Michael." Lexi said.

"So you're a mind reader now?" she teased lightly.

Lexi chuckled. "No, just really good at reading people."

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sure Michael is your friend and everything but I just….I made the mistakes of trusting an original once and I lost my Aunt Jenna. I can't make that mistake again."

"Michael wants Klaus dead; he won't stop at the last second."

"How do you know? None of us thought Elijah would save his brother at the last second; no one ever thought he'd betray us. He did, now Klaus is out there roaming free and my aunt is buried under ground."

"Elena, look, I know Michael, and he helped me after my change and got me through one of the hardest times of my life. We're friends, we help each other. You can trust him."

"How would you know? You've been dead for the last year!"

"Elena!" Stefan said instantly

Elena shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to say. But no matter what you say, I won't trust Michael. I can't"

"I'm not asking you to trust Michael. I'm asking you to trust me." Stefan said gently. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "With my life."

"Then trust me when I say everything is going to be ok. Lexi wouldn't tell us about Michael if she thought for one second he would betray us. To be honest, I don't trust him either, but I trust Lexi and if she says he can be trusted I believe her"

"I can't lose anyone else, Stefan."

"You won't I promise."

Stefan pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Elena had cried herself to sleep so Stefan put her to bed and went back to the kitchen.<p>

He sighed as he saw back down.

"Klaus really messed with her head." Lexi noted.

"He's done more than that. He's broken her trust in almost everyone. Every since Jenna died, I'm the only person she really trusts and opens up to. She loves Jeremy but she'd never open up to him the way she does with me. He hasn't just messed with her head, Lexi, he's broken her, physically and mentally. Which is why I need him dead, he needs to pay for everything he's put Elena through."

"I promise you he will. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Lexi. It's Michael I don't trust."

"I know, and I can understand why. I'm sure Elijah's betrayal is a big part of Elena's pain. I promise you, I won't be the cause of anymore."

Stefan nodded and sighed.

"So, tell me, how'd you do it?"Lexi smirked.

"Do what?" Stefan asked confused.

"Get Elena back? Last I checked she was too scared of being with you."

Stefan chuckled, "Actually she just figured it out for herself, and after you died I didn't want her to be with me in fear of her life so I pushed her away, that didn't work. In the end we just…we got back together."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is! I can see it on your face."

"No, there is nothing."

"Tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Don't make me force it out of you. You know I have my ways of getting you to talk."

"You wouldn't dare."

Lexi just smirked.

Stefan groaned. "All right, fine, I'll tell you. The night Elena and I finally made up and got back together we uh…we made love."

Lexi squealed. "I knew it! You rocked her world, didn't you?"

"Yeah, then she found a pictures of Katherine and ran away for an entire day with Damon."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but we're fine now. It was rough for a while but we're fine and as soon as Klaus is dead we will be happy."

"You will be, I promise you, Stefan."

"I know, I believe you."

"Good, you better, otherwise I'd force you too."

Stefan chuckled. Lexi smirked. "Hey, does Elena know about your little weakness?"

"No." Stefan growled. "And you're not going to tell her."

"Hmmm." Lexi smirked tapping her fingers together playfully evilly.

"Lexi." Stefan growled.

She giggled. "Yes, Stefan?"

Stefan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Stefan…"

They both looked to the doorway and saw Elena standing there. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as many already stained her beautiful cheeks.

"Elena, Baby, what's the matter?" Stefan cooed.

She looked like a small child, as she clutched her bear tightly in her arms.

"I can't sleep." She answered.

"Another bad dream?"

She nodded.

"It's ok, come here."

Elena walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms letting her rest comfortably on his shoulder. He stroked her head and placed gentle kisses on her cheeks.

"Stefan and I were just talking." Lexi said. "About his weaknesses."

"Vervain, wood, Originals, and blood." Elena said.

Lexi and Stefan chuckled.

"Nope, I'm talking about a secret weakness only I know of." Lexi smirked.

Elena just shrugged. "I don't care."

Stefan chuckled and smirked at Lexi.

"I'll tell her when she is more awake. She'll care then."

"Maybe." Stefan shrugged. "Maybe she won't care at all."

Elena had all ready fallen back to sleep. Stefan kissed her forehead tenderly. "You're safe, my sweet Angel. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Lexi smiled. "You really do love her don't you?"

Stefan just smiled. "Yeah, I really do."

"Awww my wittle Stefan is all grown up." She teased.

He chuckled. "We didn't really have a choice." Stefan sighed. "Lexi, she's been through so much already and I hate that she is hurting so much. It's not fair, she doesn't deserve this."

"Neither of you do. I promise, once Michael gets hear we can kill Klaus and you two can go back to being happy."

"I honestly don't know if Elena is ever going to be happy again."

"She will be, she has you doesn't she?"

Stefan smiled and nodded. "She always will."

Lexi smiled again when Stefan kissed Elena's head once more. She trusted Michael; she knew he wouldn't be betray them. Now she just had to get Stefan and Elena to believe it. If they didn't the plan to kill Klaus would be ruined before it is even started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think will happen? Can Lexi get Stefan and Elena to trust Michael or will Klaus continue to go ruining their lives? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	10. Finally Happy

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate all of it. You guys are awesome! There will be more information on my future work at the A/N below. Until then, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Stefan woke up and went downstairs. Lexi was sitting at the table with a blood bag in her hands. He chuckled. "As horrible as this may sound I really missed that sight"<p>

Lexi laughed and turned to face him. "Well, as horrible as it may sound I miss watching you rip poor defenseless bunnies to shreds."

Stefan laughed. "You make me sound like a monster."

"Hey, it's either bunnies or humans."

"Don't remind me." Stefan muttered.

"Sorry, how is Elena?"

"As well as can be expected, she was restless most of the night. She had a few nightmares of Michael, but I think she's doing ok."

"I spoke to Michael this morning; he should be here by night fall."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "Lexi, don't hate me but….I don't trust him."

"I know, but like you told Elena, I'm not asking you to trust him, I just want you to trust me. I'd never do anything to put you or Elena in danger."

"I know that and I do trust you."

"Good, then stop worrying."

Stefan heard some small clutter noises and smiled. "Elena is awake."

"Is she more awake than last night?"

"She should be why?"

"No reason, I just have a plan to make sure she has fun today and she needs to be awake for it."

"Does this plan have anything to do with my weakness?"

"Maybe." Lexi smirked.

Stefan shook his head and laughed. "You're insane. She's not going to care."

"Oh she will."

"I'm telling you she won't."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Guess we're about to find out."

Elena walked into the kitchen and right over to Stefan. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her head. "Morning, Angel. Did you sleep ok?"

"Depends on your definition of ok." She mumbled.

Stefan rubbed her back. "You'll sleep better once Klaus is dead. I just know it."

"I hope so."

"So Elena," Lexi started. "You have the perfect timing. Stefan and I were just talking about his biggest weakness, other than stakes, vervain, and blood."

Elena looked to her confused. "What else is there?"

Lexi smirked. "All that is a weakness to any vampire. Stefan has his own person weakness that only I know of."

"Which is what?" Elena asked.

"Lexi…" Stefan started warningly.

"Stefan is extremely…" she paused once more and smirked at Stefan and looked to Elena. "…ticklish"

Elena looked confused. "I didn't know vampires were ticklish."

"If you were ticklish as a human you'd still be as a vampire."

"Oh…ok…well thanks for telling me."

Lexi looked shocked. Was she serious?

She rested her head back onto Stefan's chest. Nobody noticed the small smirk playing on her lips.

Stefan was confused too, but tensed suddenly when he felt Elena's hands slowly going to his sides.

"Elena Gilbert, I swear if you dare…"

She giggled softly and attacked his sides. He laughed and pulled away from her. She giggled softly at him and he shook his head. "That wasn't nice."

"No, but it was really funny."

"You want to know what else is funny?"

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and tickled her. She squealed and giggled squirming to get away.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it's only in one place and if you tickled him he'd get you right back." Lexi added.

"Thanks, Lexi." Stefan smiled.

"Help me!" Elena squealed in giggles.

Lexi just laughed. "I don't think I will."

Elena continued to giggle as she dropped to the floor, and Stefan followed behind her and attacked her sides.

"Stop it! Stefan please!" Elena gasped out through giggles.

He chuckled but stopped. "Truce?"

She nodded. "Truce. I won't tickle you and you won't tickle me."

They both stood up. Suddenly Elena had a thought and turned to Lexi. "You said vampires were ticklish as long as they were ticklish as humans, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Lexi didn't answer. Stefan laughed. "Yep, she is."

"Don't even think about, Stefan, if you dare I'll tell Elena about you skinny dipping."

Stefan stopped smirking and froze. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me?"

Stefan looked to Elena. "She's not the least bit ticklish."

Elena just giggled softly and shook her head. Stefan smiled. It was good to hear her laugh again.

"So…um…any news on Michael?" she asked.

"He'll be here tonight."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath and nodded.

"Elena, he won't hurt you. I promise." Stefan told her.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She said softly.

"He's not going to hurt anyone but Klaus and that's a promise." Lexi told her.

"Let's have some fun today and forget about Klaus." Stefan said.

"Yeah, cause it's so easy to do that." Elena muttered.

"I can make it very easy, but you might not like it." Stefan smirked.

Elena backed up a bit. "If you dare tickle me again I'll spray vervain in your face."

Stefan laughed. "I'm not going to tickle you. I can make you laugh without tickling you."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Come here and I'll show you."

"How do I know you won't tickle me?"

"Because, if I do, Lexi will stop me."

Lexi looked to Elena and nodded.

She walked over to Stefan. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"This!"

Stefan grabbed her arm spun her around and then dropped her.

"Whoa, whoa…" Elena trailed off and burst into laughter.

He lifted her back up and dropped her to the other side. Elena laughed the entire time.

He stopped and put her back on her feet. "Told you." He smirked

She giggled and shook her head. "That's cheating. I bet you can't make me laugh without touching me."

"I'll take that bet." Stefan smiled. "I can make you laugh without touching you."

"Prove it."

Stefan nodded. "I will."

He turned to Lexi and they both started talking in a voice Elena would never hear. When he was done he looked to Elena and smirked. "I can make you laugh and all I have to do is say the word….Damon."

"Damon? Stefan we want her to laugh not throw up." Lexi said.

Elena burst into giggles.

"I knew that would work. Thanks, Lexi."

"Anytime."

"That didn't count."Elena whined. "Lexi made me laugh not you."

Stefan laughed. "Ok, fine, Then tell me, do you remember when we went to your parents lake house?"

"Yes…so?"

"Remember when we first got there?"

Elena thought back for minute and then burst into laughter. "Your face was priceless, you really believed me!"

"What am I missing?" Lexi asked.

"Elena, tricked me when we went to her parents lake house and told me that she couldn't invite me inside and only John Gilbert, who hates my guts, could invite me inside. I believed her and she finds it hysterical." Stefan explained.

Elena calmed down and smiled. "All right, fine, you can make me laugh without touching me. I don't think you can make me laugh without touching or talking to me though."

"I have to make you laugh just by looking at you?" Stefan asked.

"Yep." Elena nodded.

"Ok."

Stefan looked at Elena and just smirked. He crossed his eyes to look at his nose and stuck out his tongue. Elena forced back the giggles. Stefan started to wiggle his tongue and she couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst into giggles.

Stefan smiled and went back to normal. "That was easy."

Elena whined. "It's not fair how easily you can make me laugh."

"It's a special gift only your boyfriend has." Stefan smirked.

"Well, then I better go thank Matt for having such a wonderful gift." Elena teased.

Stefan growled playfully and pulled her into his arms. She squealed. Stefan blew a raspberry against her neck and she squealed and giggled. "Don't!"

Stefan just laughed and did it again. Elena giggled and started to squirm in his arms. "Stefan, don't! Stop it!"

"Don't stop? Ok, I won't."

He did it again and she giggled harder. He gently moved them both down to ground and lifted Elena's shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Her giggles turned into laughter as she squirmed around on the ground and tried to push him away.

"Le-Lexi…he-help!"

"I promised you I wouldn't let him tickle you, technically he isn't tickling you." Lexi teased.

"YES HE IS!" Elena screamed as he started to tickle her sides with his fingers as he continued on with his raspberries. She was screaming with laughter now as she squirmed around on the ground. Stefan chuckled and stopped to let her breathe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're my boyfriend, not Matt, and you have a wonderful gift." She panted.

Stefan laughed. "Do you really think I did that because you made a joke about Matt?"

"Didn't you?"

"Well…the raspberries on your neck were, but after that it was just for fun. Plus you told me not to stop."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Elena."

He helped her up and they shared a kiss on the lips. They spent the rest of the day laughing, giggling and having fun.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, everyone was on the couch watching a movie; Elena had been having so much fun she forgot all about Michael coming.<p>

Lexi looked at the clock and sighed. "We should get going."

"Where?" Elena asked.

"To Stefan's house. We promised Michael we'd meet him there and it's almost time."

Elena looked down to the floor and nodded. "Ok." She responded softly.

"He won't hurt you." Stefan promised.

Elena just nodded this time. Stefan took her hand and together they left the house and headed back to Stefan's.

They arrived shortly and Elena went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Stefan followed her. He sat down next to her. "I promise it's going to be ok. We're going to kill Klaus and all this will finally be over."

"Jenna will still be dead, John will still be dead."

"But at least you can say you got justice for them."

Elena sighed and nodded. Stefan pulled her into his arms and let her just rest on his chest. The doorbell rang and Elena tensed up. Stefan hugged her tighter. "I promise he won't hurt us."

A couple seconds later Lexi came in with an older man Stefan guessed it as Michael. He took one look at Elena and growled. "Katherine."

"No." Stefan said quickly. "Elena, Katherine's doppelganger, she's human and at the moment very frightened."

"I see." Michael looked to Elena. "I mean you no harm, little human, all I want is for Klaus to be dead."

Elena only nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"She doesn't trust very easily." Stefan said. "That's something your son caused."

"I can assure you, my son will be dead by the time the sunrises tomorrow. Now, here is the plan. Stefan, I need you to call Klaus and get him over here."

"Ok, I can do that, then what?"

"I will answer the door and distract him. While he is distracted I want you to come up behind him and as quickly as you can stake him."

"A regular stake won't work on, Klaus."

"You're right about that, however, I have a very special stake that will kill him, and I will only give it to you once you make the call."

Stefan nodded. "I know just what to say to get him over here; I just want your word that Elena will not be harmed."

"I give you my word. In fact Elena and Lexi will be upstairs out of sight the entire time."

Stefan nodded and stood up with Elena. He kissed her forehead. "Go upstairs with Lexi. I'll come get you when this is all over."

Elena whimpered. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Elena I'll be fine. Trust me, I love you. I'm not leaving you."

"Elena, trust him." Lexi said. "You'll be safer out of the way."

Elena sighed and nodded. She and Lexi went upstairs. Stefan grabbed the phone and called Klaus.

"Hello, Klaus, its Stefan, look, I've been doing some thinking and I've agreed to allow you to take Elena and I with you to create your hybrids. I know you've already left, but I'd like you to come back to Mystic Falls, so we can discuss some rules…Yes, I'm sure she would. How long until you can get here…Really? Wonderful, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then."

Stefan hung up. "He's on his way; he should be here within the hour. He was already on his way back to get more blood from Elena."

"Good then it won't be long now."

Michael reached behind up and pulled out a stake made of white oak. "You only get one shot so do not miss."

"I won't." Stefan nodded as he took the stake. Now all they had to do was wait.

True to his word Klaus arrived right on time.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Let's do this." Stefan nodded.

Michael went to open the door as Stefan disappeared out the back.

"Hello Nicklaus." Michael greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus growled.

"I heard about your little plan with Stefan and Elena and I couldn't let you go through with it. So, I came to kill Elena and now I'm going to kill you."

"I don't believe you, show me the body."

"I've already thrown it in the lake. Now it's your turn."

"How? Don't you know, I'm not able to be killed?"

"Not unless you have the right weapon. Say goodbye Nicklaus."

Suddenly Klaus spun around just in time for Stefan to stake him. He screamed in pain as his body caught fire and he dropped to the ground. Stefan and Michael stood there watching waiting to be sure he really died.

Once they were sure he was gone Michael turned to Stefan. "Thank, you've kept your word so I shall keep mine. "I will take my family and I will leave Mystic Falls and never return."

Stefan nodded. "Thank you, I wish you and your family the best."

Michael nodded. "Tell Lexi I said goodbye."

"Tell her yourself."

Both men looked to the door and saw Lexi standing there with Elena.

"Is that…is he really…" Elena stuttered out.

"Yes, Elena, it's Klaus, he's really gone." Stefan smiled.

Elena smiled and started to cry tears of joy. It was all finally over. Stefan hugged her close. Lexi and Michael said their goodbyes. In a flash Michael was gone. Stefan pulled away and looked to Lexi. "So, since you're still here I'm guessing it means you're staying?"

"Yep. It's official, I'm staying."

"YES!" Stefan cheered.

The three of them shared a hug. Elena quickly called the others and told them to good news.

They all came over for a celebration party. After pigging out on junk food and having a few shots everyone was settled in the living room. Elena was cuddled with Stefan on the couch.

"So, Elena, not to sound like a shrink but…how do you feel knowing Klaus is dead?" Bonnie asked.

Elena giggled. "You do sound like a shrink." She teased.

Everyone laughed.

"But is all honesty, Bonnie, I feel…good. I can't even remember a time I felt this happy. I feel like I'll finally be able to move on from what happen and live my life the way my parents, Jenna, and John would have wanted."

Everyone just smiled at each other. It had been a rough couple months but they had managed to survive it, because they all stuck together no matter what. Now they could all go on with their lives feeling free and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY! Happy cheesy ending. :) Anyway what do you think about the ending? Leave me your thoughts in a review. I will be continuing "Most Important Job" so keep an eye out for that. Thanks again for everything guys! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
